A Lily Before the Storm
by Over.Thinking.Daily.Life
Summary: In the tense months before war, Lily Evans is given a chance to possibly join the Pureblood culture so long denied her by her heritage. With Severus slipping further away and the side of "Light" seeming not as bright, how will Lily navigate this new world of conflicting political ideologies, family loyalties, and the siren's call of Old Magic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this piece was inspired by Ell Roche's story "Unimaginable, you and I." Also, there is internet Latin. If you are interested in correcting my grammar, send me a PM and I'll happily update.

One letter. All it took for a carefully constructed day to fall apart was one letter.

Lily Evans stared at the message in front of her and tried to calm the coil of nausea rising from her belly. The stationary alone would have caused her stomach to sink. The muggle paper felt rough against fingers used to the fine parchment of school and the writing looked childish when scrawled with a pen rather than a quill. But it was the content that dulled the bright sunlight of the Great Hall and cast a cloud over her already miserable day.

"Ooh! Letter from home?" To her right, Marianne Gibson, a half-blood girl of cheerful demeanor but shallow intellect, craned her head to look. Lily shoved the letter under the table before her gossiping classmate could get a good look, "My Mum just sent us word too. Apparently, my sister Sally's pregnant again and Mum's in an uproar because they don't know the dad. Might be one of the muggles from the village, Eddie thinks."

"Dating a muggle isn't a bad thing." Lizzy Brights piped up from Lily's other side. The only other muggleborn in Lily's year, the two girls had naturally drifted together during their first year of Hogwarts, but found that their heritage was the only thing they had in common. While Lily avidly devoured books on the culture of magic and excelled, Lizzy found the wizarding world unwelcoming of her inherit sense of fairness and became increasingly bitter about the state of society.

"Oh I know," Marianne replied pleasantly, "I'm not a Slytherin after all."

Personally, Lily thought that wishing to establish the paternity of your child, whether muggle or wizard, was a value that transcended any house rivalries, but she kept that opinion to herself and, instead smoothed her expression into one of mild curiosity. It was difficult, at times, to remain interested in the needlessly complicated lives of her classmates, but she took her responsibilities as prefect very seriously.

Severus might shake his head and make cutting remarks that if she was going to cultivate the society of fools, could they at least be well connected or wealthy? To which Lily usually replied that Slytherin seemed to have stolen them all away. Plus, her friends offered her a protection that Severus couldn't: marauder barriers.

"Letter from home, Lily?"

Speak of the devil himself.

Annoyance flashed through her as Potter took familiar liberties with her name; a favor she had not granted him and would never. But reminding him to call her Evans, only invited more conversation. In James Potter's world, any attention was proof of adoration. The hotter her hatred, the brighter her eventual love, in his deluded fantasy and Lily was positive that he annoyed her just for that purpose.

At least, she had her buffer of friends. With Lizzy and Marianne on either side, she could be spared Potter's appetite killing affections for one meal-

"Oh, Marianne," Sirius Black swung into a seat across the table and gave her classmate a soulful look, "I forgot that we had that quiz in charms. Since you're so good at them, be a sweet heart and sit next me and help me study?" Marianne, whose crush on Black began their first year, turned a deep red and scooted around the table while pulling out her painstakingly ordered notes. Potter immediately slipped into her unoccupied seat.

"So, Lily, good news in the letter?" He grinned at her with what he no doubt considered boyish charm and spooned some sausages on her plate before filling up his own. In his latest effort to prove their inherent compatibility, Potter had decided to learn all of Lily's "cute quirks and eccentricities" as he put it. Lily called it "stalking" and not very effective one at that. Last week, Potter had gotten it into his thick skull that her favorite breakfast food was sausage- despite Lily's personal aversion to the greasy dish.

Lily turned to Lizzy in desperation, but saw that Remus Lupin had taken the seat on Lizzy's other side and was speaking to her seriously about the last test in Transfiguration. The nausea in her stomach increasing, Lily looked across the table to see that Peter Petigrew had taken the only available conversational seat with a self-satisfied smirk.

Trapped.

Surrounded.

Lily bit down the feeling of panic and turned back to Potter who was grinning at her like he had just executed a brilliant Wonskey feint on the Quidditch field rather than made her bad morning into something miserable.

"C'mon, Lils, what did it say?" He leaned forward until Lily felt quite invaded, his hand reaching slowly for the letter on her lap. "I keep telling you I want to know all your funny muggle traditions. Since we're going to be family and all." He winked at her as his fingers grazed over her knees and then just under the hem of her school skirt.

Lily sat rooted to the bench as shock and fury battled inside her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to slap Potter's smug expression into tomorrow, then grab her wand and curse him much further. But what could she do? If she screamed, he'd pretend he was brushing away a spider. If she slapped him, he'd laugh and call her feisty. If she reported him to a Professor, he'd deny it and his posse would back up whatever lies he concocted no matter how ridiculous.

There was no one. No one she could turn to. The Professors turned a blind eye to the petty tortures masquerading as pranks, even when the Marauders were torturing her best friend-

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Of. Her."

A familiar wand passed through her field of vision and Lily glanced up, relief rushing through her so intensely she felt light headed. Severus Snape stood there- white faced in anger and looking like one rash comment from plunging his wand through James Potter eye and into his skull.

"Oh, I don't hear her complaining." James grinned at her as if they were sharing a joke and Lily wasn't about to vomit from revulsion.

"She. Shouldn't. Need. To." Severus bit out, wand not wavering. Whatever insults could be thrown at the awkward Slytherin, weak wasn't one as James Potter seemed to slowly register. He raised his hands slowly to his shoulders, palms out in a show of mock surrender. Lily let out a breath that she hoped didn't sound as much like a sob as it felt.

"Big words for a boy with holes in his pants." Whatever rare sense James had been granted today, Sirius Black lacked. The handsome Gryffindor had pulled his wand and was leaning forward with the fire of challenge dancing in his eyes. "Maybe we should give the Great Hall a little reminder?"

It was times like these that Lily was humiliated to be in the Lion's house. Courage so easily became stupidity, while bravery could too quickly shift to cruelty. House pride could even become complacency. Her so called friends sat around as James reassessed her because they thought a Gryffindor could do no harm, but were now eager to see a rival Snake humiliated for the simple fault of defending her.

"Black-" She started, her hand going to her own wand in the pocket of her robe, but she was interrupted by a cool voice, unfamiliar on this side of the room.

"Oh dear. Is this an altercation outside the bounds of the Praeceptum?" Lucius Malfoy strode towards the table, looking as polished as ever. He radiated an aura of tightly enforced calm that made one straighten their posture and wonder if something was stuck in their teeth.

He cast a contemptuous glance over the Gryffindors, dismissed them, and settle on Severus. Slowly, Severus's arm lowered, until his wand was no longer pointed at James's face. Lily was shocked. Severus knew better than to give up an advantage against the Mauraders. But there he was, wand at his side and defenseless against any hex from Sirus. Lily tightened her grip on her own wand, ready to cast a shield.

"Absolutely not." The anger was still evident in Severus' voice, but he did an admiral job at masking his emotions, "I simply saw that my future Tutella Hebes was being molested and sought to intervene under Lex Tu-tutamen Famillia."

"Wh-" Surprise flashed over Malfoy's face, but was quickly suppressed by his normal calm. His eyes became speculative as he considered first Severus and then Lily. Under his silver gaze, Lily couldn't help but sit a little straighter and raise her chin. She might not recognize what they were discussing, but she would be damned if she was found lacking in poise by the Slytherin.

"That would be interesting," Malfoy mused quietly as he contemplated her, "And you, Ms. Evans, do you accept Severus's claim of Tutella Hebes?"

Lily didn't know what Tutella Hebes was, but she trusted Severus with her life. He would never do anything to harm her, so she nodded, "I do."

Further down the table, Alice Fawely gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. At her side, Potter's face had gone a sickly grey and his lips were a tight line.

"Don't be stupid, Malfoy," He spat- his voice tight and furious. "Tutella Hebes is an outdated and ridiculous law. Lily has no idea what she's agreeing to. It doesn't count via Lex Hebes Inscitia, so bugger off back to your own table." He reached down and grabbed Lily's hand. Giving it a quick squeeze as if to reassure her that he had saved her from some terrible calamity. Severus' eyes went white with panic and Lily made her decision.

"Don't presume to know my mind," Lily tore her hand from James's grasp and stood up. "If Severus wants to claim Tute- whatever. That's good enough for me." This time, it was Severus who let out a slow, shaky breath.

"Indeed." Lucius bestowed a small, cursuroy smile upon her as if she were a well behaved, though sometimes bemusing pet. He seemed bored by the proceedings and eager to return to his breakfast, "So by Lex Tutamen Familia, since Black still has his wand drawn, he assumes the role of Praesumptor unless he decides to sit down. Now."

Black's face had gone an ugly, molted red in anger. He opened his mouth to protest, but caught James's furious shake of his head and slowly sunk back to his seat. He didn't put his wand away though.

"Pity. I would have loved the chance to act as Iudex Suprema." Under Malfoy's silky tones, there was a feral strength that made Lily want to shudder. "The case is thus closed. Severus, you will meet with me after dinner." With one more contemptuous look at the shocked and silenced Gryffindors, Malfoy turned on his heel and strode back to the Slytherin table.

"Lily, I have some questions about Flitwick's charm homework," Though Malfoy's final words seemed to promise danger, Severus radiated smugness as he turned towards Lily. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the library?" He held out his hand to her and Lily blinked at it in confusion. Severus had never been so polite or offered to escort her anywhere.

But as she nodded and bent to gather her bag, James Potter grabbed her arm. He was still deathly pale- his eyes seeming dark and furious. When he spoke, it was tight and, almost, scared.

"Lily. Don't go with him. You don't know what you've agreed to and Malfoy and his cronies are the last people someone like you wants to be around right now."

"Someone like me?" Lily felt her heart still in her chest. Pureblood bigotry was a daily fact of life, but Potter had never been so direct or obvious in his acknowledgement of her heritage. There were days that he almost seemed to see her as a peer, which was the only reason she hadn't hexed him to the infirmary and back already.

"I didn't- Lils I didn't mean it like that." For once in his life, Potter seemed to realize he had gone too far. "You know I think Muggles are cute-"

"Let go." Her voice was cold and hard, but when James didn't appear to hear her, she wrenched her wrist away, "I would hate to contaminate your pure skin with someone like me. Let's go Severus."

She very pointedly took Severus's hand and let him guide her out of the Great Hall.

A/N: Hello, dear readers. This is my first Marauder Era fiction! Normally, I don't find the era very interesting, but after reading Ell Roche's latest works, I was inspired to look into Lily's experience as a muggleborn on the eve of a war around Muggle/Wizard relations. It was supposed to be a simple re-write of "Unimaginable" but then I started over thinking it... So, this has become my attempt to add more nuance to Pureblood philosophy and culture. I don't necessarily endorse it, but I am interested by it. Characters will be OOC. There will be (terrible latin) references to things that don't exist in HP cannon. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you don't hate me?"

They had exited the Great Hall. But rather than head up the stairs to the library, Severus had led her down the hallway towards the dungeons. He seemed intent to get her as far away from the Marauders as possible, but at her question he froze - shock written cleanly across his face.

"Wha- Lil-" He composed himself with effort, "Lily, I could never hate you. How could you think that?"

Sighing, Lily adjusted the strap of her book back and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. This fear had been haunting her since she came upon the Marauders tormenting Severus last weekend. It was a constant theme. No matter how she begged or threatened or tattled, Potter and Black wouldn't leave Severus alone. Not that Severus didn't sometimes encourage the behavior, but Lily would never say that to her best friend.

"It's just after last-" She hesitated, unwilling to bring up more painful memories for the boy, "At the pond. James said he would let you down if I went to Hogsmeade with him, but I turned him down when I could have saved you. If you hated me, I'd understand -"

"No." His voice was low and bitter, but cut through her words, "Don't think that Lily. I'd rather be pranked a hundred times so you don't have to spend an extra minute around that- that boy." The last word was a quick replacement, and Lily almost giggled. Severus hadn't always been so delicate with his language around her. She knew exactly what he thought of James, but she sobered quickly.

"They're not pranks, Severus. It's torture. One of these days they are going to go too far and you could be hurt! Or worse. How is one date with James not worth them leaving you alone for th-"

"Lily," Severus stepped closer and Lily was reminded once again of how tall he has sprouted over the past year, "If their focusing their energy and time on me spares you James's attention, I consider it an honor. I- I would do anything- give up anything- to keep you safe."

Lily couldn't help but smile at the tone. When Severus spoke like this, she felt as though she were transported into one of the fairy tales she had loved as a child. The stories where the beautiful princess relies on her brave knight on a white horse to rescue her from the evils of the world and live happily ever after.

Of course, they didn't live in a Fairy Tale, even if they were learning magic in an ancient castle. But as word of the increasing tensions in the wizarding world trickled into their daily lives, Lily couldn't help but wish desperately that they did live in a world where good was destined to triumph over evil and knights did ride white horses.

"I know that Severus," She said gently, "It's why you're my best friend. But I don't have anything to worry about with that Tuta-thing at breakfast?"

"No. Not at all. On the contrary, Tutella Hebes will be beneficial for us both."

"So, what is it?"

Severus opened his mouth, hesitated and then closed it with an apologetic look. "I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Lily asked.

Severus had been acting strange this past year. He had become more secretive, able to meet with her less and talk even less about his extracurricular studies. Even more worrisome, he had begun to spend more time with Lucius Malfoy and his gang of pureblood slytherins even though the two of them had used to laugh at the pretentiousness of that group. But whenever she pressed him on that point, Severus shrugged and said that Lucius had changed since his father died and he became the youngest Lord Malfoy in the past 500 years.

"Can't." The distress on his face was real, "I can't Lily. I swore an oath on my magic that I can't speak of anything until I- well- until I can." He finally finished in defeat. Lily felt her shoulders slump. Severus was her best friend, but he felt like a stranger these days.

"Right." She turned away to continue down the hallway,. "I actually do have Charms to practice so I guess I'll see you around when you can."

"Lily, wait-" Severus caught her shoulder gently, but she felt none of the fear that the action would inspire had Potter attempted it, "I think, if I work very hard, I'll be able to explain everything at Easter Break. Will you give me that long? Then everything will make sense."

The letter which had started off this unfortunate day suddenly sprang back into her mind and she felt her stomach twist. Unconsciously, her hand went to the pocket where the letter was stored- safe from the prying eyes of other Gryffindors.

"I can't-" She began and saw the panic bloom in Severus's eyes and she quickly relented, "Not like that Severus. You can have as much time as you like, but I received this today." She pulled the letter out of her pocket and held it out to her friend. Severus took the paper and didn't bother concealing the sneer of distaste as he quickly read the missive.

"You can't go back." Severus glanced up from the letter and Lily relaxed a little. One of her favorite parts of Severus was how seriously he took her problems. Even though his home held nothing but neglect, blame, and misery, he became incensed when Petunia called her a freak or needled her about not understanding basic algebra. He comforted her when she worried at her parent's apparent disinterest and how pictures of Petunia had come to dominate in the house while Lily seemed to grow younger and younger, stuck in childhood poses. By comparison her home life was idyllic and her attentions from the Marauders tender, but Severus never saw them as that. Her problems were always more serious than his own. Her needs more pressing.

"I know, it's just Petunia's graduation and they want to go on a vacation to France." Lily sighed and nibbled on the edge of her finger. Of course she was proud of her sister for graduating, but spending that much time with her family and Petunia's obnoxious boyfriend Vernon who always looked at her for too long with his piggy eyes.

"You'd be missing school. That's not allowed. You have to write back and decline." Severus's voice was final. Lily was swayed but hesitated.

"Will that make me a bad sister?" She asked finally. Petunia's latest comment had struck a deep nerve with her over the past summer.

"No. Do you think she is planning on attending your graduation?" he shook his head as if to answer the question for himself, "Plus, would you rather gawk at muggle sites in France of stay in the castle and learn what I have been studying for the past year?"

Lily knew it wasn't really a question.

A/N: I'd like to see if I can do a short update a day since the themes of this story are very much on my mind at this time. Have a wonderful day dear readers!


	3. Chapter 3

The answer to this new mystery came much sooner than Lily was expecting. As she was sitting in the library and finishing up her Arithmancy homework before dinner, a small cough drew her attention away from the complicated symbols. Alice Fawley was standing at her table looking very much like she wanted to be somewhere else.

To be honest, Lily didn't know much about the girl besides she was a year younger, a prefect as well, and there had been some sort of scandal last year that had resulted with her and Frank Longbottom sitting next to each other at meal times. Other than an occasional prefect related conversations, the two girls had never had much of a reason to talk.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, Ms. Evans." Alice began hesitantly and glanced over her shoulder. Frank Longbottom was seated at a table a little further away and making a poor attempt at disguising his interest in their conversation. When he gave Alice a furtive nod, she took a deep breath and continued, "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment. If-if you're free, of course."

"I am." Intrigued, Lily closed her arithmancy book and leaned forward, "And you can call me Lily. We've known each other long enough."

"I'm not sure that's appropriate given the circumstances," Alice mumbled and hesitated for a long moment staring at the chair. Then, seeming to come to herself, she pulled it out and took a seat, but didn't immediately begin speaking. A ghost of concern crossed Lily's mind. Had James pranked her? Put her up to delivering some besotted message?

"Are you ok?" She asked eventually, and wasn't relieved when Alice squeaked and glanced up at her in alarm.

"Oh- that's – I mean," Alice took a deep breath and folded her hands in her lap, "What I mean to say, is that I should be asking you that, Ms. Evans. Are you really so unhappy?"

"Unhappy?" Lily frowned in confusion as she thought back. She wasn't particularly unhappy. Classes were going well. She was a member of the Slug Club once again and Severus had now promised to explain why he had been so distant for the past year. Of course, a little more sleep wouldn't be amiss and Lily was still conflicted over Easter break- Oh! Maybe Alice was asking about the breakfast fiasco.

"If you mean the let-"

But now that Alice had begun she wasn't about to let herself be sidetracked.

"Because if you are so unhappy," She interrupted, "The Wintermore Fawley's would be delighted to take you on as a Tutella Hebes. Or Frank even. The Longbottoms are very well respected and Frank is a perfect gentleman. I mean, I understand why you might not want to engage with the Potter family, considering…" She let her voice trail off delicately as though some things were better left unsaid.

"That's very kind? Of you?" Lily tried to make her reply less of a question, but she had not expected to hear about this… whatever, until Easter. "I think Severus has it covered though."

Alice blinked at her in absolute confusion. When she spoke, her voice was gentle and slow as if she were talking to a child.

"Mr. Snape is not a pureblood, Ms. Evans," She explained, "He can't be the Praeses for your Tutella Hebes application. I mean, unless he's pledging himself in Fides Inservio Domus to Lord Malfoy, but if that's the case then Lord Malfoy will be your Praeses and that – you can't do that Ms. Evans." She ended fervently.

"Why not?" For the first time, Lily began to feel uncertain. Apparently Severus was playing with ideas that were more than just pureblood details, if Alice's passion was anything to go by. Severus, she trusted with her life. Malfoy, on the other hand…

Alice leaned forward and lowered her voice, "The last Tutella Hebes the Malfoy's sponsored went mad from the demands."

"The demands?" Lily asked again. Alice nodded solemnly.

"They required her to do unimaginable, unspeakable things, but she could not refuse because of the laws of Tutella. The stress of satisfying both her promise and her heart tore her mind to shreds. They say the Malfoy's sealed her away in one of the attics and you can still hear her screams at midnight." A chill went down Lily's back and the library suddenly seemed much colder.

"Did that really happen?"

"Well it was 500 years ago," Alice seemed to consider for a moment, "But blood doesn't change."

This was a common belief held among purebloods. Classmates were routinely judged by their parents or grandparents actions. In some cases, even farther as with the Yaxley and Selwyn romances from the age of Merlin or the, comparatively, more recent Weasley and Malfoy feud. The Malfoy's had just fled the witch burnings in France and arrived destitute on England's shores. They were taken in by the wealthy and numerous Weasley clan as dependents and at this point the history becomes muddled. But it was generally decreed that Marius Malfoy marked the end of the Weasley fortune and their status as blood traitors.

"Look," Lily leaned forward and took a steadying breath as she thought best how to broach the delicate request for more information, "Severus swore an oath on his magic to not speak to me of any of the details until Easter break. What does the Tutella Hebes mean exactly?"

"You mean you don't know?" Alice asked in amazement and her eyes widened when Lily shook her head, "Well that… Ms. Evans, it's a contract between a hebes- muggleborn- and a pureblood family. The purebloods agree to foster the hebes until such time as they are deemed fit to be a member of wizaring society. It's considered very backwards these days. "

"Is it?" Lily asked, suddenly feeling much more relieved. Severus had been telling her about the wizarding world ever since they were kids. "Why don't more families do this?"

"Well, it's not very fair to muggleborns," Alice said with an air of very much not wanting to offend, "You literally become part of the pureblood family, without any of the benefits of a normal child. And you have to do whatever the family asks of you- never see your family again or marry who they tell you to, work how they tell you to."

The relieved feeling passed quickly and Lily found her stomachs in knots again. Seeing her expression, Alice hastened to add.

"I don't know much about the laws or politics, but we're really working to move away from that sort of backward thinking these days. Headmaster Dumbledore is doing so much for muggleborns and wizarding culture. You have legal rights now." She smiled at Lily as though that was supposed to reassure her, but her smile faded after a moment.

"I don't think it's very honest of Mr. Snape to claim you as his Tutella Hebe without you knowing what it is." She said stoutly, " And I know you aren't fond of Heir Potter, but he does have a point with the Lex Hebes Inscita. The Potters were the ones to propose that actually, several years ago. I'm sure he'd be happy to use his family's influence on your behalf."

"I'm sure." Lily managed to keep a polite smile on her lips even while inwardly rebelling at the thought of asking Potter for anything. "Alice, do you mind if I call you Alice? Is there a book that I could read about all this? I've never come across one."

Alice hesitated and when she spoke, her voice was warmer than previously. "I don't think so. It's not the sort of thing one really needs to write down. But if you are interested, I could ask Frank to make arrangements to speak with Vincent Clearwater. I know he is planning on continuing in his father's lawfirm. I'm sure he would be able to answer your questions."

"That's a great idea." Lily grinned in real relief. Vincent was in her NEWT Charms class and had always seemed polite, if a little frazzled, for a Ravenclaw. "No need to bother Frank. I'll ask him when I see him in Charms tomorrow."

It was with visible distress that Alice answered.

"Lily, these aren't matters you will want to be inquiring about as-" She struggled to find the world, eyes searching the table as though she might find it hidden behind a book, "As an unaffiliated muggleborn. Please. Frank and I like you very much. You're a credit to your heritage and we are happy to arrange this for you."

Lily sat back in her chair feeling a little bemused. "Alright. If you think it's best and don't mind."

"No, we don't mind at all." Alice beamed at her in evident relief. "Really we're glad to help. I'll let Frank know and he'll arrange everything." With that, Alice rose and gave her a small wave before running back to where Frank was clearly waiting. Lily shook her head and opened her book again, feeling glad to have a chance to learn more and make a new friend.

A/N: In stories where there is a certain level of political awareness and intrigue at Hogwarts, characters actual ages are ignored in favor of complicated plots or nuanced ideologies. At least, none of the 14 or 16 year olds in my highschool were planning on marriage, inheriting their parent's seats in government, or plotting the rise (or fall) of a dark lord. Still, for the interest of plot, I write them as mature adults than hormonal kids. C'est la vie.


	4. Chapter 4

It would not take a particularly nuanced observer to notice the recent changes in the Slytherin common room. Though every effort was made to maintain the façade of school children entirely absorbed with finishing homework and hosting parties, a deep current of unease had spread through the entire house. Whispered conversations in the shadowy corners of the dungeon, new alliances being forged, banned pamphlets being passed to those you could trust, the clumping of students beginning to think for themselves rather than by family line. For some, it was an exciting time.

For others, like Severus Snape, it was a pain.

As Severus headed down the stairs to the private rooms, he left a flurry of whispers in his wake. If there had been any question to his allegiances, his use of the ancient pureblood codes of magic and honor would have annihilated any doubt. Lucius's open show of support was just icing on the cake. No doubt that is what they would be "discussing" this evening.

Severus halted before the thick wooden door. Prefects of all houses were allowed their own rooms on the pretense that they wouldn't disturb their dorm mates with their coming and goes on late night patrols. But Slytherin and Ravenclaw both had extra suits of rooms for those with the connections to ensure their privacy. Naturally, Malfoy had acquired one almost from his first year. Naturally, Snape would be forced to share his own dorm space with the sneering incompetence of his classmates for all seven years.

He hadn't waited more than five minutes, before the door opened and Thorrafin Rowle stepped out. The hulking boy's Nordic ancestry was clear in his coloring and figure. More worrisome was Rowle's connection to conservative purebloods in Finland, through his mother's side, and his family's long history of enchanting weapons for combat. If Lucius was cultivating this friendship, what did it mean for the whispers of future conflict?

Severus exchanged a reserved greeting with Rowle and longingly thought of the time when all he needed to care about was potion ingredients and Lily.

Well, he was still caring about Lily.

Squaring his shoulders, Severus stepped into the room and shut the door. It locked with a click and Severus could almost imagine he felt the privacy and security wards fall back into place. Whatever was said in this room, would stay here.

Lucius was sitting before a fire. Behind him the large windows looked out into the murky depths of the lake and Severus repressed a shudder. Knowing the glass was spelled for strength and unbreakability was different then believing it. But Lucius had grown up around the miraculous effects of magic and seemed oblivious to the danger of the water pressure against the thin glass.

"Lucius, I can ex-" Severus started, but choked back his explanation when Lucius held up a finger. It was unlike the Malfoy lord to interrupt. He was, as he put it, fond of giving you enough breath to curse yourself with. But Severus was even more surprised to hear the door unlock and Narcissa Black step into the room.

Of all the Black sisters, Narcissa was perhaps the least interesting. She hadn't the personal magnetism of Bellatrix or the commanding gravity of Andromeda. While her older sisters radiated will and power, Narcissa lived up to her name: pretty, vain, and fleeting. She paused in the doorway, eyes flicking between the two of them.

"Lucius, if this is about…" She began, but Lucius beckoned her in and to the chair beside him.

"This is purely a matter of tradition. Your insight would be appreciated." He said as Narcissa took a seat. She turned and eyed Severus with a speculative intelligence he had never before seen. "As you know, I have taken an interest in Severus's development as of late. Which is why Severus's decision to take an interest in another at breakfast this morning came as such a surprise."

There was a pause which Severus realized was his cue to explain himself. Taking a deep breath, he marshaled the arguments he had been practicing all day. The best way to convince someone, Lucius had once explained, was to persuade them that your goal was in their best interest.

"I believe that reviving the Tutella Hebes with Lily Evans will be beneficial towards your goals," He started. Lucius's eyebrows rose a fraction and Severus hurried on, "She is brilliant by any standard. Brilliant and principled. Her charm work alone is better than anyone in the school and her mastery of the other subjects shows she has no rival among any in her classes, regardless of heritage. Also, she has no great love for either her Muggle family or Dumbledors faction. I believe she could be a great asset to your cause and-" He paused. His carefully constructed argument crumbling in light of the faint grin on Narcissa's face.

"I believe," Narcissa picked up the thread of the argument, "That what Mr. Snape is trying to say is that Ms. Evans is the price for his loyalty."

"Yes." Severus was both relieved to have his resolve stated so clearly and unnerved that it could be read so clearly by a girl who he had never exchanged more than four words with previously. "I apologize, but I have no skill with speeches."

"Your other qualities more than make up for that I am sure," Narcissa smiled and turned to where Lucius was considering Severus with a cool expression, "But about Ms. Evans."

Lucius came to himself, "Cultivating Muggleborns is not in line with our purpose or ideology. Severus's time and intellect are too valuable to be wasted teaching Ms. Evans about our culture. Tutella Hebes is not an appropriate course of action. Though if she is the price, I may be persuaded into considering the Famulus Hebe contracts."

Severus hadn't read about this set of contracts. The laws of Honor and Magic were an obscure bit of Pureblood code; important but archaic. However, his latin was good enough to know that he wanted Lily as an equal, not a dependent or servant of his house. But before he could figure out the right way to both disagree but not offend, Narcissa spoke up again- her voice light and playful.

"Lucius, you've put me in the uncomfortable position of disagreeing with you. While cultivating Muggleborns may not be in line with certain factions in our world," There was a slight emphasis on certain that left no doubt in Severus's mind to whom she was referring, "Tutella Hebes is an old and very pure tradition. If Ms. Evans is the half the genius, Mr. Snape believes her to be, it would be a shame to see her wither away."

"It would." Severus agreed sharply. "She is." He had never expected to find an ally among the Blacks of all people.

"Especially when showing her the proper path might soften certain criticisms." Narcissa continued as if Severus had not spoken. Lucius regarded her with narrowed eyes and Severus felt the weight of many previous arguments in the room.

"Perhaps," He finally allowed, "But my concern about the suitability of Severus's time and attention still stands."

"Of course, dear." Narcissa demurred, "Which is why I thought I might undertake the training."

"You?" Severus broke in, his voice raw with shock. When he had first read about the Tutella Hebe contract before Christmas, it had seemed the perfect way to protect Lily no matter what the outcome of the final war was. He already considered her family, cherished her, wished to see her succeed as would benefit a proper pureblood witch. Lily herself didn't seem adverse to his casual instruction of pureblood codes and manners that he remembered from his mother.

But Lily trusted Severus and Severus didn't trust any of the Blacks, no matter how helpful they were being at the moment. The family had a long history of madness and pain.

"Yes, me." Narcissa said, "Of course, we would need to go through a trial period to assess Ms. Evans suitability, you'll forgive me for not taking your word alone Mr. Snape. You're preparing for the Rites of Re-ascension, if I have heard correctly?"

Severus glanced at Lucius who merely nodded and Severus, in turn, inclined his head, "You have heard correctly, Lady Black. I have just finished the first Trial of Winter and am preparing for the Spring trial as we speak."

"It will be good to have the Family Prince once more among our numbers," Narcissa nodded as though hearing nothing so new. But considering the closer relationship she and Lucius seemed to have, Severus was unsurprised that she knew his plans to restore the Prince family to pureblood status. "Unfortunately, this makes you even more unsuitable for Ms. Evans."

"Unsuitable?" Lucius gave her a raised eyebrow and Narcissa nodded.

"Normally, your friendship might be worth the wait, but there is cause to hurry. Today, I heard that Lady Alice Fawley of Wintermore approached Ms. Evans with an offer of Tutella Hebes."

"What!" Severus couldn't help himself but take a step forward, "She didn't agree- did she?"

"No, though she did agree to allow Lord Frank Longbottom to arrange a meeting with a solisceter. This show of favor could prelude an Agreement of Charity or a Friendship sworn. I really haven't studied either of their family traditions enough to know. However, it would not suit our interests for one of Dumbledore's factions to engage in Tutella Hebe- or any variation therein." Narcissa's face had grown concerned but, like clouds parting before the sun, she smiled.

"So, I will approach her this week and make an assessment if she is worth considering for Tutella Hebe. If she is, I'll keep you informed Mr. Snape and if she is not, I'll be sure to hinder Lady Fawley's interests. Will that be all, my Lord?" She turned and asked of Lucius.

"For Severus, yes." Lucius reached out to lay a hand over hers, "But I would ask you to stay, Lady Black. Severus, I am disappointed that you undertook this action without warning or consultation. It is not befitting a Dependent such as yourself. We will discuss this at the next new moon."

"Of course, Lord Malfoy." Severus inclined his head, grateful to be spared a more painful reminder of his disobedience, "Until then, may magic watch over you both with care and love." The traditional pureblood farewell was almost familiar on his lips.

"And you as well." Lucius responded. Severus backed out of the room. Lily was no longer as safe as he had hoped, but he had several ideas of how else to ensure her safety. He needed to get to the library.

A/N: Sometimes characters can become talking heads for your ideas. It's hard for me to balance what I know, want you to know, and what you need to know for the story to make sense.


	5. Chapter 5

That night in three different rooms, three different quills hesitated above three different diaries as their owners hesitated on how best to describe the events of the day.

In the Gryffindor Prefect dorm, Lily sat cross legged on her bed and ticked her cheek with her quill. Journaling was her way of assessing the day and planning out the next. A source of comfort and order. She liked to look back and see how her goals progressed and her understanding of the world. Today, she hesitated after her normal input of paper and test scores.

 _Got another outstanding on my Potions essay. Must remember to thank Severus for his help with Dragon tongue brewing._

 _Also, find out more about this Tutella Hebes from him. Magical oaths have loopholes. He should be able to tell me something._

 _Feeling quite popular because of it though. Purebloods are looking up when I enter a room. Alice waved to me at dinner today. Most surprising: Narcissa Black's invitation for tea later this week. Never thought a Black would talk to me. Must be this Tutella Hebes thing. Maybe she can tell me more?_

 _To do tomorrow:_

 _\- Talk to McLaggan about rotating prefect rounds- 5_ _th_ _and 7_ _th_ _years need nights for studying_

 _\- Buy new gloves_

 _\- Return library books- esp. Charms treatise_

 _\- Write letter home_

~A Lily Before the Storm~

Not far away, in the fifth year dorm, two sets of eyes watched as their most prestigious member finally finished pacing and threw herself into her bed. Drawing the curtains closed and spelling them shut, Alice pulled her journal out from under her pillow and whispered the charm to unlock it. It was a present from her beloved older sister and held all of the young girl's deepest hopes and fears. She turned to the book whenever she felt the overwhelming need to confide in her sister.

 _Dear Mathilda_ (her diary bore her sister's name),

 _Never have I been so humiliated in my life._

 _Not even beloved, dear, and wonderful Frank could console me. I desperately wished you were here to offer your wise council because I honestly have no idea what or how to manage this humiliation. I have brought shame to my reputation, to the Fawley's and, most importantly, to Frank._

 _All because of a misplaced spur of charity._

 _Today, at dinner, I invited Lily Evans to sit with us, since she had not at either breakfast or lunch. Considering the lengths Frank is going on her behalf to arrange answers to her questions, it was extremely upsetting. Even dear, genial Frank is a trifle worried. Is she shunning us? Is she using us? Does she not appreciate or realize the help we are offering?_

 _But like the true gentlewizard he is, Frank gave Ms. Evans the benefit of the doubt. He suggested that she didn't understand the gravity of the favor we were doing for her and thus didn't understand the customs that accompanied it. Or perhaps she doesn't realize how you seat at a meal sends a message about your alliances? Which is preposterous. Everyone knows that. But he is so kind and gentle, Mathilda. It's why I love him so._

 _So, with his prompting, I invited Lily to sit with us for dinner. Despite the excessive forwardness. Despite the acknowledgement of defeat. I waved to her, intending to educate her with soft words and chastisement, but forgive all. After all, she is seeking Tutella Hebes to learn about the Pureblood world._

 _And she declined._

 _Even writing such a phrase fills me with such shame I feel as though I might begin crying. Thank the old gods that these curtains are spelled for silence or I fear that news of my further humiliation might be spread around Hogwarts already._

 _Mathilda, I am a charitable witch. I try to live up to the old laws of kindness, grace, and charity and your own example, but Mathilda, even I do not know what to make of this blatant disregard. Should Ms. Evans have crossed the Great Hall to slap my face, I would have felt less humiliated._

 _Because I can not pretend she didn't see or was ignorant of my intention. She saw. She looked right at me. She waved back. And then went to sit with her muggleborn and halfblood set._

 _How, I asked Frank later, how can we be sure of her intentions. How can we link our name to hers if she is willing to be so callous and cruel? Frank still thinks that it is ignorance rather than spite that spurred her. He promises to speak to her at the next opportunity._

 _But until that point I must hold my head high and continue on with the grace that is befitting a pureblood witch. But inside I am shaking and terrified._

~A Lily Before the Storm~

In the Slytherin dorms, three diaries were laid before the youngest of the Black sisters. All were beautifully bound in black leather and reeked of magic. The first was her public diary. It was expected that a young pureblood witch or wizard would have a companion with which to share their deepest and darkest secrets. It was also expected, at least in Slytherin though Narcissa had her doubts about Ravenclaw, that said books would often be stolen and read.

Hence: three diaries.

The first, her daily chatter and tracking of typical gossip. The exact diary that anyone who knew the outer face of Narcissa Black would expect.

Second, her personal diary. In addition to the normal privacy spells, she had added several nasty hexes for the poor fool who tried to break the Black seal. But it was only after she wrote in an abbreviated short hand of symbols she had invented in an elaborate code that only seemed to grow more complex with each passing year, did Narcissa feel comfortable enough to lay out her deepest thoughts, fears, and schemes.

Third: able to be opened only with a drop of blood from the Black family was a slim volume charmed with a subtle notice me not spell. Sometimes the best secrets were hidden in plain sight.

Feeling her face mask begin to dry, Narcissa put down her public private diary and picked up her properly private one.

 _The dandelion agreed to meet for tea later this week. It is an unintentional, but sweet, blessing that the girl has decided to snub the Fawley and Longbottom factions in the process. Perhaps she will be easier to lure to the proper way of thinking than imagined._

 _It is essential to assess her commitment to her muggleborn heritage, her opinions of pureblood culture, and the depths of her feeling for the Royal Potion. Secondary goals are to access her school grades and take the temperature of the purebloods, both light and dark, on the dandelion herself, the revival of ancient laws, and my role. The goal may be abandoned if the dandelion proves unsuitable for public sentiment or molding, society is uninterested in this as a solution, or find my role too suspicious. If the latter, possibly Meadow may step in?_

At her knee, the slimmest of the volumes suddenly grew warm. Narcissa hesitated and then put aside her private diary- locking it with a quick flick of her wand. Another wave and a drop of red splashed across the cover of the small book. It opened on its own and Narcissa glanced down at her sister's unmistakable handwriting.

 _Narcissa, what do you think you are doing?_

Narcissa hesitated, but never replied that evening.

A/N: I've decided to commit myself to posting 13 chapters of this story. It has become more of an exercise of perseverance than a great literary work.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape loved libraries.

He loved the dingy shelf of books in the back room that counted as a library in the Snape household. He loved the days when Lily had dragged him off to the local Muggle library to beat the summer heat. But most of all he loved the Hogwarts library.

It was quiet. It was full of books. And the Marauders had a near universal ban against gathering together after a series of mistaken pranks that had resulted in an original copy of Aristotle's Menagerie been transfigured into a vase and broken.

Here, he and Lily could meet in peace. Study their respective passions in the companionable silence of the studious. Quietly debate the relative merits of copper vs gold ladles and where charms ended and jinxes began until Madame Pince shushed them.

But today, his studies took him to a wing of the library he rarely travelled: genealogies and pureblood history. There were books here that would only open for certain bloodlines and curse anyone else who tried to touch them. There were diaries, journals, and memoires from long lost bloodlines (since the Hogwarts library had legal rights to any unclaimed books and ephemera in vaults and wills). It was not a place he wanted to be seen studying in. So when Lily entered the library to return some books and glanced around for her usual study partner, Severus duck further into the stacks to avoid her.

Genealogy and history were dull subjects on a good day, but Snape was on a quest like a niffler digging for gold. He was here to save Lily after all. Narcissa might appear to be helping out of the goodness of her heart, but he didn't trust that any of the Blacks were born with such organs of compassion. No, what he needed was leverage on her. The threat of something.

Had she been anything less than the youngest daughter of one of the oldest and most powerful houses, Severus would have relied on his reputation and a few whispered warning of how strange potions sometimes found their way into familiar drinks. But he couldn't threaten one of the Sacred 28, so he turned to the books to find some clue.

Around the fourth hour of dedicated research, Severus paused and went to the history section.

After the fifth hour, his table was littered with scrolls and intricate family trees.

After the seventh hour, Severus rose to his feet, cracked his back, and stretched his cramped and aching fingers. With a small, grim smile, he vanished the collection of notes and diagrams and sent the books back to their shelves.

~ A Lily Before the Storm ~

Narcissa was holding court disguised as a study session in the Slytherin common room. They were not old enough to claim the prime chairs by the fire, but the strength of the fourth year girls' families had ensured they had a dedicated table for their purposes.

As Severus approached, gossip ceased and the table grew quiet. Narcissa looked up and raised an eyebrow. It was clear that his presence wasn't welcome, but equally clear that she would hear him out. It was a small token, but one that filled Snape with a vicious pleasure.

"Lady Black," He gave a short, stiff bow as protocol dictated, "please forgive this interruption of your time and conversation. Might I have a word with you?"

Intrigued, Narcissa nodded and the four other girls scattered back to their dorm or to other corners of the common room. The interaction had already gathered interest from the other members. No doubt gossip was already being whispered as to what possible reason Snape had to interact with a Black sister. Conscious of prying ears, Severus erected a series of privacy spells that were effective enough to block out the causal listener, but not so strong as to arouse suspicion. Many such bubbles of silence existed in the dungeon.

"May I be so bold as to put Madame Goshawk's skills to the test," Narcissa smiled. Madame Goshawk was the resident divination teacher and a dear favorite of the female population of Hogwarts. "I believe you are here about a certain, now mutual, acquaintance?"

"On the contrary," Severus met her smile with a thin lipped one of his own, "I wish to speak of something much closer to your heart, Lady Black: your family."

"Oh?" Narcissa cocked her head and blinked at him guilelessly, "What has Bella done now?"

"Not just Bella, but rather all three of you black sisters." Severus leaned forward and fought to keep his expression pleasant as if they were discussing intricacies of homework, "I have been doing some research today and have uncovered some interesting facts about the Blacks. Did you know that you have been one of the oldest and most powerful families not just in the past century but as far back as records go? Or once every century, three sisters are born to the main family?"

Narcissa's face had gone carefully blank, but her voice remained light and teasing. "How interesting, Mr. Snape, to have you take such an interest in our history. Were you perhaps looking for some connection to the Prince line? I believe Aquilla Black married a Septimus Prince in 1813. Wouldn't that make us cousins of a sort?"

Every pureblood was every other pureblood's cousin by some degree. Snape refused to be dragged into another line of discussion.

"What is interesting is these sister's marriages," He continued after a moment, "More specifically, the contrariness of their tastes. For instance in the War of the Crossed Thornes in the early 4th century, Sagitta Black ended up married to Odel Lewthwaith while Ara Black married Randolf Carrow both of who were the aggressors of the war. Of course, the Lewthwaith's were wiped out to the last man and child and their lands, spells and items stolen. But Ara's second son Corvus was granted the title of Lord Black plus a fraction of the captured land and goods. Thus the Black family survived."

Narcissa had gone completely still and her eyes had become hooded. There had always been some unkind talk comparing the girl's blond hair to her dark haired sister. But at this moment, the family resemblance between her and Bellatrix had never been clearer. Severus knew he had found a weak point in the Black family armor.

"Perhaps a more recent history might interest you. In 1543, when the Dark Lady Malaury declared herself in opposition to the encroaching tides of both the Arabian wizards and the Italian Oligarchy and the entire world seemed to be coming to blows, didn't Norma Black run to her side and become her lover while Corona stayed and-"

"Mr. Snape, forgive me for interrupting your lovely recounting of my family's history, but these are stories I already know and fail to understand why you find them so interesting. I hate to put words in your mouth, but you seem to be accusing us of either making advantageous marriages or following our hearts- neither of which seem worthy of mention. Our history of purebloods in England are riddled with such daring tales of love and loss. There may even come a time when your great- great grandchildren are discussing your resurrection of the Prince line and subsequent marriage in equally starry eyed terms. I don't-"

"Then let me be clearer." Severus leaned backwards and tapped his finger on the table to illustrate his points, "Your family plays the odds. Whenever there is a conflict- one sister will marry into one side, another in the opposite ensuring that the Black line will continue no matter what outcome. "

Narcissa hesitated a little too long before shrugging prettily, "Perhaps. I've never considered it that way, but I suppose if you look at our history with a particular bias, you can see whatever it is you want to find. This has been interesting, Mr. Snape, but I have an essay I need to finish before bed."

"Of course," Severus half rose but then a thought seemed to strike him, "I wonder if Lord Malfoy would be interested in such a biased take on your history. It would be quite a shock to suddenly have you throw yourself at some Dumbledore faction pureblood. Considering how interested Bella is in certain parts of our society." He delighted in the quick wince that flashed across her face as he threw her words back at her.

"Sit down, Mr. Snape. I find I have some further questions about my essay." Her voice was low as she pulled a paper towards him and pretended to show him what was written. He was astounded to see a neat list of questions all centered around Lily. Who were her friends. What her thoughts of magic were. Where was she most gifted, least gifted. How close was she to her family.

"Currently, I am engaged in quite a bit of research on a subject dear to us both. It would serve both our interests to see this project come to completion, but I find myself hesitating on my lack of knowledge. Perhaps you could do some research for me? It would be a pity, of course, should my findings come back negative, just as it would be a pity for you to waste Lord Malfoy's time with history lessons." Narcissa glanced up at him and he nodded slightly.

A draw. He had found his leverage over her, but she still had leverage over him. If he told Lucius about his findings, she would deny Lily Tutella Hebes. Furthermore, they both knew what was at stake. It was a balance that Severus could live with for the moment.

"It would be my pleasure to help you in anything you require, Lady Black," He took the sheet from her and folded it away into his pocket. "It is my dearest hope that your extracurricular research comes to fruition."

"And mine," Narcissa agreed frankly. She favored him with a brilliant smile and, for the first time, Severus felt that he was seeing the true Narcissa, "I have placed many great hopes on this project."

"Then I won't delay." Severus rose and bowed once more before heading back to his rooms. Lily was, once again, safe. Though he would need to see why Narcissa was so interested.

A/N: this was, perhaps, the most fun chapter to write yet. I love coming up with random parts of fake history.


	7. Chapter 7

It was with some pleasant anticipation that Lily approached the west wing of the fourth floor after her last class on Thursday. She had never had much cause to venture to this floor: there were no classrooms and broom closets to investigate during prefect patrols. Potter once said that there was a secret passage underneath the spiral staircase, but the fourth floor was rarely used.

But just as Narcissa had said in the letter dropped on Lily's plate that morning at breakfast, there were a number of tapestries lining the hallway. Lilly paused before the one of an enormous apple tree in a meadow. Woven butterflies winged lazily through the fibers and Lily thought she caught sight of a unicorn before it disappeared into the background forest. Magical tapestries apparently worked by the same laws as magical portraits.

Reaching up, she brushed her fingers over the large golden apple nearest the brook and recited "Tulipfera." Then, continuing to follow Narcissa's instructions, she pulled the tapestry away and saw a small door set into the wall. It was unlocked and Lily opened it to step into a sunny drawing room.

Sunny. Lily froze and blinked at the golden light streaming into the room. Outside the windows, she heard the sweet warble of song birds and the drone of bees. But back in the hallway, the early February forecast was lashing rain and dropping temperatures.

"Lily!" Narcissa appeared in a rustle of classic robes and sweet smelling perfume holding a delicately painted tea pot, "Welcome to the garden room. Please take a seat," She gestured to the small loveseat before the low table. On the table were all the settings for a high tea- cakes and sandwiches included.

Lily took a hesitant step, suddenly feeling out of place in her school uniform and bulky sweater. "Hi. I had no idea there was a room like this…"

"Well why would you?" Narcissa smile as she took a seat, "It's a Greengrass family room. I had to trade Penelope three of my favorite nail polishes to have access to the password for today."

"Greengrass room?" Lily repeated, setting down her book bag. Narcissa was two years younger than her, but was beginning to make Lily feel like the uneducated child.

"Of course." The girl patted the space next to her and Lily took her seat. When she was settled, Narcissa continued. "Haven't you wondered why Hogwarts is one of the most important pillars of wizarding society?"

"I'm assuming "because it is one of the best wizarding schools in the world and all the children go through it" isn't the right answer?"

Narcissa blinked at her, "Is that honestly what they are telling you all now?"

When Lily nodded, she huffed and set down the teapot.

"First, Hogwarts isn't the best wizarding school in the world by any standards except Transfiguration. There we exceed every other academy. In art and letters, Beaubatons regularly outperforms Hogwarts for example. But for sheer excellence Mahoutokoro is hands down the best education, but they are even more selective than Hogwarts in their criterion."

"Hogwarts is selective?"

"Ms. Evans, do you really expect me to believe that you thought there just so happened to be exactly twenty witches and twenty wizards born each year and they just happened to be sorted neatly into each house?"

Lily flushed and mumbled something about having never thought about it before. Narcissa let out an aggravated sigh.

"No. There are many witches and wizards who never receive their Hogwarts letter. Usually not from very good families or not that bright, but the wizarding world is far more diverse than what you see here." She waved her hand to indicate the walls of Hogwarts.

"But where to those ones go to school?" Lily asked.

"There are other schools in the British Isles," Narcissa explained patiently, "Smaller academies that may specialize in potions or animal husbandry for instance. Ireland actually has a wonderful program that began in the last fifty years- very advanced. Others will continue being taught by tutors or family members. Or start apprenticeships once they pass their owls and newts."

Lily nodded seriously. It did make sense that there would be other avenues of education than Hogwarts and tutors. Her mother sometimes wondered aloud just what Lily was going to do with a degree in wand waving. Now she could confidently say that if nothing else she could tutor students in Charms.

"Of course," Narcissa continued after pouring them both cups of tea, "Those programs are not considered as rigorous or prestigious as Hogwarts. It's much more difficult to find a job or an apprenticeship with a respected master. It's why many wizards and witches have become so frustrated with Dumbledore's policies."

"His-" Lily began.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of those at least," Narcissa picked up her cup and blew on the surface prettily, "the Muggleborn education acts. It diverts most of the scholarship funds to muggleborns rather than pure or half bloods. Which the muggleborns don't even appreciate."

"Oh not you, obviously," the girl was quick to add when she saw Lily's expression, "You're doing marvelously. Dedicating yourself to your class and asking about the wizarding world. We really hope you won't drop out and return to a muggle life after school- like so many muggleborns do."

"They… do?" Lily asked after a moment. How could you- why would you leave this wonderful world of magic to become a muggle again? All the years of study- magic- to just give that up? Lily couldn't wrap her head around the idea.

"Ask some of your muggleborn friends what they plan to do after school," Narcissa suggested delicately. "Now, you wanted to know about the Greengrass room…"

A/N: I'm deliberately trying to include as little magic as possible in this story. I think it's easy to use random magical auras or spells or sentience as an objective say in the matters of mortals. But what if magic was just as random and useless as it's depicted in the books. Either you can kill someone or... make a pineapple tapdance across a table?


	8. Chapter 8

No one was surprised to see Narcissa Black disappear down the stairs to the Slytherin private rooms at ten minutes past the hour. Everyone knew that Friday night was reserved for her and Lord Malfoy's evening tea and there was much whispered discussion about the contents of such conversations.

But had a muggleborn been present, they may have expressed some confusion as to the nature of the gossip. Absent were half smirks and winking innuendos that might accompany another pair of young wizards meeting in private in the evening. No, it was well known that both the Blacks and the Malfoy's prescribed to the ancient practice of purity rings.

Originally conceived in the time of Merlin, these rings were first thought to preserve the purity of the maiden witch, but were soon expanded to cover bachelor wizards after the unfortunate incident between the Crouch's and a local muggle warlord in the early 8th century.

These rings bound both bonding magic and romantic emotion to the young witch or wizard until such time that the rings would be removed at their bonding ceremony. The subsequent flood of bonding magic meeting it's like at the alter created a stronger marriage as did the sudden flush of new passion. It was thought that this practice also cultivated stronger magical cores as the wearers would be unable to access increasingly large portions of this magic.

For this reason, among others, bondings happened young and quickly in the pureblood world. Before either emotion or magic overwhelmed the enchantments on the purity rings and havoc broke out. Many romantic tales and plays were written about true love's magic that overwhelmed the rings or bonded despite being engaged to another when the ring was removed. Narcissa prided herself on avoiding such stories, but she knew that both Andy and Bella indulged when they thought their mother wasn't looking.

Narcissa paused before the door and marshaled her thoughts. Lucius would want to know how her conversation with Ms. Evans had gone, if the muggleborn was a good candidate for Tutella Hebes. Narcissa, on the other hand, was becoming increasingly disappointed in Lucius's interest in the theories of the latest Magical researcher one T. M. Riddle.

"Narcissa!" Lucius rose when she opened the door and took a step forward. His normally reserved face broke into a small smile. He had confessed on a previous week how much he looked forward to these conversations as Narcissa was the only person he felt truly supported him. Which was exactly what Narcissa wanted; she had worked very hard so that Lucius felt he had her unconditional love and support. So when a moment like this came, he would be more receptive to her needs.

"What is it?" He asked as she didn't greet him, barely looked at him, and took a seat on the couch. Twisting her hands, Narcissa knew she was the model of demure worry. She spared a fleeting glance as Malfoy took a seat and gave her a concerned and searching look, "Narcissa, you begin to worry me. Has someone hurt you?"

"Not me," She whispered, droping her eyes back to her lap.

"Your sisters?" She shook her head at his question, "Your cousins? Narcissa, darling, tell me what's wrong so that I might fix it."

Perfect.

Narcissa groped blindly for his hand and grasped it tightly. When she looked up at him, tears had collected on the edges of her lashes.

"It wasn't my family, Lucius," She sniffed, "I overheard gossip about something much dearer: you." Narcissa was glad that such overblown language had become part of the pureblood vernacular. A muggleborn might have looked at her askance or burst into tears. But Lucius's gaze only softened for a moment as he read into the words.

"Surely my dear," He wrapped his free hand around hers more calmly, "You know better than to believe any petty gossip that might suggest my affections were straying."

"My faith in you is not so frail," She snapped, "but my fears of you and the Malfoy's family standing in the wizarding world grow in strength with each day!"

Like all true pureblood families, the Malfoy's relied heavily on their reputation and the public response to such. A pureblood whose actions found fault in the eyes of the wizarding world could be sure to be exempt from potential business, politics, or marriage proposals. The Weasley's stood as a living warning to those who thought about flaunting convention and ignoring gossip. Lucius, as the youngest head of the Malfoy family, was increasingly sensitive to such perceptions.

"What was said," His voice grew low, "And who said it. And I will make sure they never speak out of turn again." His fingers brushed against his ivory wand as a promise. Narcissa tore her hands away and stood.

"This is what they were talking about, Lucius!" She cried, "When has magical violence been the Malfoy's response to any threat? I am beginning to fear that it's true what they say. That you are being lured away from our pureblood values and into dark deviance. Malfoy's have always been a bastion of pureblood power and wisdom. They have survived because they saw the true path rather than be swayed by whatever trend rocks the wizarding world. I don't understand why you have abandoned the truth that runs in your veins for some- some halfbloods half mad ramblings."

"Half blood is not a slur," Lucius replied, staring up at her in concern, "Mr. Riddle has forgotten more of pureblood culture than both of us together have learned."

"Or so he would like you to think!" Narcissa shot back, "Who has sponsored him? Where did he learn of these traditions and history?"

"And he's not dark," Lucius continued patiently as if he had not heard her, "In fact, he thinks that Severus's Tutella Hebes of the girl Evans is a wonderful idea."

"You spoke to him of it?" Narcissa whispered, feeling faint. It was one thing for Lucius to listen to this wizard, it was another for him to seek his council in pureblood matters.

"Of course," Lucius replied as though it should have been obvious, "I respect Mr. Riddle's opinion in many things. Since the death of my father, he has been invaluable in opening my eyes to the weight of my responsibility as Lord Malfoy and the state of our society. I wish you would come to one of his lectures, Narcissa. There is one next month-"

"Never." Narcissa spat, "I refuse to lower myself to association with a halfblood con-man posing as an expert on all things magic."

"Even coming from Lord Gaunt of the Line of Slytherin himself?" Lucius asked softly.

Naricssa paused and understanding dawned.

"The Rites of re-ascention," She breathed, "It was him who put the idea in your head. It's because of him you are preparing Severus to retake the role of Lord Prince."

Lucius gave her the barest nod of acknowledgment and pride, "Indeed. When a pureblood family line is extinct, a halfblood relative may undergo four trials of magic and mastery to revive the family line with themselves as head."

"I see." Narcissa sank back down to the couch, feeling shaky and light headed. She had not prepared for the conversation to go this way. Despite her best attempts at control, the famous Black temper had taken hold. She must try to regain control of the conversation. "And since he says Tutella Hebes is acceptable, all your reservations have disappeared as though under the vanishing charm? If he told you that the sky was green and Muggles were are natural superiors, would you prostate yourself before the nearest muggleborn?"

"Narcissa," He smiled at her with sincere fondness, "You are so imaginative. If you read any of his books you would know that his values align with ours far more than you could imagine. Take Tutella Hebes for instance. Do you remember how you said such action might 'soften certain criticisms?' Lord Riddle agrees."

"Lord?" Narcissa questioned. "Does he indeed."

"Yes," Lucius took up her hands again and Narcissa allowed him, feeling a deepening sense of unease, "He thinks it's a fine idea- no matter the outcome. If Ms. Evans succeeds, then we have another capable member of the wizarding world and no one would be happier than him. If she fails, then Dumbledore cannot claim that we haven't tried and it's further proof of the unsuitability of Muggleborns in our world. Does that make sense, darling?"

"Yes," Narcissa whispered, feeling chilled to her bones as her own words and arguments were repeated back to her almost verbatim. "Perfect sense."

"I really wish that you would come to the next salon, Narcissa. If you could hear him speak or feel the magic of his rituals, you would understand why he is worth listening to."

"I can't." She felt numb. "I just can't, Lucius. Don't press me."

"Very well," He sighed, "Your sister attends all of them. She is a great favorite of his." He glanced at her as if asking for clarification but Narcissa could only shake her head.

"And he of hers."

Bella was obsessed with this man. Every time they talked it was Riddle this or Tom that. Her beautiful, opinionated sister was becoming subsumed by this charismatic con man. Raving about his magic. Staying up late to read books he recommended. Growing pensive and gaunt when not discussing him. It worried Narcissa, but she couldn't even confide in Lucius, who she began to fear was under the similar influence, or Andromeda, who had also grown moody and withdrawn lately.

"Yes, but I don't wish to speak of her. Let us talk of you and your latest project. I am very interested to hear your thoughts of Ms. Evans." He finally let go of her hand and reached for the pot of tea to pour them each a cup. The gesture was at one time charming and warmed Narcissa's heart. But now she couldn't help but wonder if it was Lucius who was interested, or the enigmatic Lord Riddle.

A/N: Hope you're enjoying this. This chapter was also fun to write. I like exploring different character motivations. Like what does Narcissa never take the dark mark? How did Lucius handle becoming head of the Malfoy family so young? Did Tom Riddle arrive in England as Lord Voldemort or did he try some other tactics before slaughter and mayhem?


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Lily took her seat at the Gryffindor table with great cheerfulness. Her conversation with Narcissa had been enlightening in the extreme, but Lily was most struck by how deep her enjoyment of their talk ran. She had stepped into the room prepared to defend both herself and all Muggleborns only to find that Narcissa wished only to educate, inform and ask questions that were astonishing in both their gentleness and intelligence.

Actually, barring her first conversation with Severus on the explanation for her strange ability to turn flowers different colors, this might have been her most enjoyable conversation to date.

"You're in a good mood." Lizzy remarked dryly from where she was finishing an essay in large, barely legible scribbles. "What happened? Potter bugger off finally?"

"I should be so lucky," Lily rolled her eyes at her friend's crudity and helped herself to a slice of toast.

"Yeah, well, wouldn't be surprised if you were." Lizzy returned her attention back to her paper and didn't explain the cryptic comment even though Lily sent her a confused look. After she ate half a slice of toast, Lily figured that now was as good a time as any to start putting some of Narcissa's theories to the test.

"Lizzy, what do you plan to do after Hogwarts?" she asked finally. Lizzy made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

"Not you too. My dad's been getting on my case about this for the past year," She sat up and ran a hand through her lank hair, "I don't know. Look for a job, I guess. My dad says he can fix me up with something at his bank- secretary or something. I don't know."

Lily knew that Lizzy's father worked at a local Muggle bank in one of the smaller towns south of London. Part of Lizzy's disconnect, Lily always thought, was that she went from a small town where her family was considered quite prestigious to a world where she simply… wasn't. The blow to her pride had never fully healed. But despite this knowledge, Lily couldn't believe her ears.

"You'd go back to the Muggle world?" She asked- voice tinged with astonishment, "You'd be willing to give up magic?"

"Yeah. Why not." Lizzy's voice went hard and brittle, "Most people manage just fine without magic every day. And it's not like magic's going to put food on the table or roof over your head."

"Well, it could-" Lily started to say but then remembered that Lizzy hadn't managed to earn her owl in transfiguration and her wand work was subpar most days. 'Poor blood,' Naricssa's voice echoed, 'Magic is all about cultivation.' Lily shook her head to dislodge the whisper and tried to appeal to Lizzy's initial sense of wonder, "But it's magic. It's wonderful- magical even. How could you give it up."

Lizzy gave an aggravated sigh and brushed a hand over her essay, "When the hell am I going to use goblin rebellion dates in my life, Lily? I mean sure- I'll check future boyfriend's astronomy charts for compatibility. Maybe do a bit of tea reading for my friends. But really- most of what we learn is useless."

"It's not-" Lily started to protest, but Lizzy cut her off as she continued.

"And it's not like I'd find a job in the Wizarding world. Remember Rita Loveston two years above us? Muggleborn? Wrote amazing essays and wanted to be a journalist?" Lily nodded slowly. She did remember the vivacious, dark haired witch. Had admired her actually- except for her tendency to ask a few too many questions and find the drama in every event.

"Well," Lizzy continued, "She applied six times to the Daily Prophet to work as a reporter on their staff. Thought she could bring a bit of diversity with the muggleborn perspective. Six times they rejected her application because she didn't use the right type of ink or didn't have enough character references or other stupid nonsense. Finally, on her seventh attempt, she finally got a letter from the sub-sub-sub editor letting her know that they didn't think she would be 'appropriate for the culture of the newsroom.'"

"Maybe she wasn't?" Lily suggested, "I remember she could be quite abrasive and persistent."

"You mean qualities usually rewarded in journalism?" Lizzy rolled her eyes, "Wake up, Evans. They denied her because she's Muggleborn. Just like any shop would turn me away given the slightest excuse."

"But there are anti-discrimation for muggle laws," Lily protested weakly. Narcissa had spent a little time explaining the various laws pushed through wizengamot by Dumbledore and his faction.

According to the Slytherin, the laws were ineffective, useless, and, worse of all, unappreciated by either faction. Wizarding businesses were being told they had to hire on strangers who hadn't grown up in their world and didn't know how business worked. The wizarding economy was rather tightly controlled and jobs were not in abundance. It ended up causing more anti-muggle backlash than it ever helped the muggleborns.

"Yeah. I bet there's also laws protecting the physical and mental wellbeing of school children, but you don't see that having much of an effect on your Marauders." Lizzy shook her head, "Look Lily, don't worry about it. None of this exactly applies to you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Lizzy looked up and rolled her eyes again, "Oh- I'm Lily Evans. I'm a muggleborn but already know about the wizarding world because my best friend is a half-blood? Oh, the pureblood heir to a wealthy family declared his love before I even got to Hogwarts? Oh, I'm brilliant at potions and a charms prodigy?"

"What!" Lily protested, but Lizzy wasn't done.

"Oh, now I've got two boys obsessed with me, but gosh I don't like either of them? Oh, I'm being invited to Slug Club and rubbing shoulders with the rich and pure? Or I've been nominated for some ancient Pureblood ritual which means I won't be considered a muggleborn anymore? And now famous purebloods want to talk to me constantly? Oh- speak of the devil." Lizzy cut off her tirade and sunk back down to her essay.

"Ms. Evans, may I speak to you?" Frank Longbottom appeared and gave her a small bow. Lily blinked up at him too shocked and cut too deeply to truly understand what was happening. How long had Lizzy harbored these thoughts? Were these what everyone thought about her? Jealousy had broken apart the sisterhood between her and Petunia- would it destroy her school friendships as well?

"Um- yes." Lily gratefully accepted Frank's offer of assistance in rising from the bench. But before Frank could lead her away, she stopped and turned to Lizzy.

"I'm very sorry that I have given you cause to feel this way," She told her once-friend, "But maybe the fault doesn't exist entirely in the wizarding society? If you had applied yourself to your studies or adapted to the culture, you wouldn't have such bitterness in your heart and tongue now." She turned away before the sting of betrayal threatened to manifest in tears on her cheeks.

Frank as a perfect gentlewizard and led her from the Great Hall with no comment of that last exchange. It wasn't until they were away from the press of students that he glanced at her in concern.

"Are you alright, Ms. Evans?" He asked. Lily sniffed and nodded. After composing herself for a moment she turned and looked at him.

"I will be. Was there something you wished to discuss?"

"It can wait," Frank hesitated, "I would hate to dist-"

"Please forgive my interrupting you," Lily borrowed one of Narcissa's phrasings and hopefully the charming smile that always accompanied it, "I would be infinity grateful to hear what it is you wish to speak about. You did me a great favor by interrupting that conversation."

"Of course," Now it was the boy's turn to hesitate, "Have either Alice or myself done something to offend you, Miss Evans?"

"You or Alice?" Lily repeated in shock. "No, not at all."

"I see. Then have we disappointed you in our handling of the Clearwater meeting?"

"No, not at all," Lily replied in rising concern. She had already lost one friend this morning, was she about to lose two more? "Why do you think that? I'm not mad at either of you. The opposite, actually. You've been wonderfully friendly."

"I see," Frank repeated. His shoulders relaxed and Lily realized that they had been tight for the first time, "then I take it that your social snubbing was not motivated by malice or disappointment?"

"Social snubbing?"

"Your refusal to eat with either Alice or myself at the major meals or walk with us to classes. You have also been absent from the common room for the past few evenings." Frank explained. Lily repressed the urge to blink at him again. When Alice had waved at her that one lunch it was an invitation to sit with them, not just a gesture to say hello? Not appearing the in the common room was worthy of mention?

"So you understand why Alice and myself were beginning to wonder about your application for Tutella Hebes or some other fostering." Frank had continued when she hadn't spoken for a minute. Lily hurried to correct the mistake.

"Oh no- no, that wasn't my intention in the slightest!" she protested. "I had no idea that I was socially snubbing you. I didn't even know you could socially snub someone like that!"

Frank favored her with a gentle smile as he sighed, "I thought your actions might be fueled by ignorance rather than intention."

"It was," Lily agreed, "I'm afraid I don't know much about pureblood protocol at all."

"I thought so," Frank repeated, then his expression darkened. "Alice was terribly upset you know. I think it is because you remind her so much of her sister. They haven't spoken since the marriage…" His voice trailed off sadly. Lily nodded without real understanding. She hadn't known Alice had a sister let alone that they had separated over a marriage. Still, she wanted to make amends.

"I understand how difficult it is to no longer be close with as sister," She said, thinking of Petunia. They had never been close, exactly. But there had been a time when they played happily together without mutters of 'freak' or bright jealousy in Petunia's eyes.

"Yes," The Longbottom Heir straightened and squared his shoulders, "I shall tell Alice directly, but we would be honored if you would join us for lunch today."

"Of course. I'd be happy to." With a final nod of thanks, Frank turned on his heel and strode back down the hall. Lily sighed and sank against the wall. Why were things so complicated?

A/N: Lily Evans has always seemed like a Mary Sue to me. James Potter was humanized to the extreme of making him an utter prat, but Lily? She was perfect. Everyone who saw her loved her. She was a charms genius and brilliant at potions. Two men were completely obsessed with her. Why doesn't anyone encourage Harry to be more like his mum?


	10. Chapter 10

For a week, Severus Snape knew the meaning of peace. For one week, he knew what it was like to go to bed satisfied and wake up in anticipation. For a handful of days, he knew what it was like for his dreams to go on as planned.

Of course, it would be James Potter to destroy that peace.

Perhaps lulled into complacency by the peacefulness of the past week, Severus never even heard the spell that brought him down.

When he next awoke, it was with James Potter's wand in his face.

"What the hell are you doing to her, Snape?" Potter demanded. Severus glanced around slowly. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton and his eyes itched- both signs of the stupefy curse. One of the nicer hexes they could have used.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about, Potter?" Snape spat. The quality and color of the stones indicated they were still in the dungeons. Thank Merlin for small mercies. He pushed himself into a sitting position slowly.

"Lily." James hissed. Under his glasses, his eyes looked bruised and strained. Had he been having a poor week? Snape couldn't bring himself to care.

"What about Ms. Evans?" Snape's hand slid suspiciously towards his pocket, but of course the Marauders would have unarmed him. Still, this might work in his favor. It was considered the height of dishonor to kill an unarmed opponent with magic.

"She's-" Potter scrambled for the right world, "She's not acting right."

"Not acting right?" Snape raised a single eyebrow and layered his voice with scorn, "You'll have to be more specific than that Potter. Since you- ow!"

James had jammed his wand into Snape's throat painfully.

"She's acting weird." He insisted, "Lily used to wear her hair down, but now she only wears it up. She only sits with Alice or the other Purebloods. She's stopped rolling her skirt up. She-"

"She's acting like a pureblood?" The full force of the sarcasm was hampered by his hoarse voice, "Thought you'd like that, Potter."

"I don't." James snarled, "I liked her as she was. She was bright and brilliant and different. She was amazing. Now, ever since that Tutella Hebes business, she's acting like something she's not."

"And how do you know what she is, Potter?"

"I love her." The boy pronounced boldly. Severus couldn't help himself; he barked out a laugh.

"Bullshit. You're a pureblood. You're going to grow up and fall in love with some little pureblood princess, get married in a perfect pureblood wedding, and raise the next generation of Potters to grace the halls of Hogwarts like they have a right to them. Lily has no place in your future."

"Yes, she does." James insisted. "I'm not like that. I'm not going to grow old and fat in some estate- obsessed with debating wizarding law minutia like it matters. I'm not. I'm going to marry Lily Evans and stick it to all of them. I'll show them all." James trailed off slowly as he realized he had said too much. Severus wasn't even pretending to mask his surprised delight.

"Well, Potter. I had no idea you had such aspirations. So caring about Lily and what she wants, aren't you? I guess she wouldn't be quite the rebellion if she finishes Tutella Hebes, would she?" Severus grinned unpleasantly as pain and rage fought over Potter's face.

"You owe me." Potter finally spat out in a low voice. "You owe me, Snape, you know it."

Severus froze- insides in turmoil as Potter's words touched on the bond the two of them shared. It was true. Ever since a misplaced curiosity and sense of revenge had overcome Snape in their second year, he had owed Potter a lifedebt. But James had never made mention of it till now.

"What would you have me do?" He asked as though speaking through broken glass.

"Prevent Lily's Tutella Hebes. Do whatever you have to, but turn her back into who she was before."

"Hmmm… wouldn't if I could, Potter. But I can't. The life debt extends to only you and your immediate family. And since you aren't married to Ms. Evans." He relished that last sentence and the desperation that crossed over James's face.

"Goddamn it." James's fist flashed out and slammed against the stone wall. "Goddamnit. You're corrupting her. I just know it. You're taking something beautiful and twisting it into something awful."

Inwardly, Severus bristled at the tone. Lily wasn't a thing. But outwardly he kept his voice carefully neutral.

"Are we done here?"

"Like hell." James took a step back and the torchlight glinted off his glasses, "I just had a hilarious idea for a Prank. Wait till you hear it, Snape. You'll crack a rib." With a snap of his fingers, three other figures drifted out of the shadows. Severus swallowed painfully.

It had been a nice week.

A/N: eh. This was an attempt to get more into James's head and understand his motivations in pursuing a girl who repeatedly turned him down over the years. Because that's not love. I also wanted to look at how James and Severus's life debt could come into play after OnceUponATime14 reminded me that it existed. Not wild about what I found, but c'est la vie.

Thank you to all my reviewers. It definitely makes me happy and excited to keep writing when I know what you like!


	11. Chapter 11

"There." Alice Fawley clasped the heavy silver necklace around Lily's neck and gave her reflection an approving nod, "You look like a real witch."

She had already been a real witch, Lily wanted to say, but the protest died on her tongue. Alice was not a cruel girl. In fact, she was one of the sweetest and kindest girls that Lily had ever met. She willingly stayed up half the night with a crying third year to reassure him that his grades were fine or sent chocolate frogs to first years on their birthdays. She was adamantly opposed to any magic that might conceivably harm another person going so far as to refuse to learn the cutting charm for class while stating that simply knowing the spell was too dangerous a temptation.

Alice was kind; she was just thoughtless. In her mind, calling Lily a real witch was a high compliment. She meant no insult or disrespect, but still Lily felt the coil of unease in her belly. Alice was never rude. She never called Muggles beasts or barbarians, as some pureblood kids did. She very rarely talked down to Lily. But there were times, like in the common room the other day, when she turned to Lily and told her with a smile "Lily, I want you to know that I never saw you as a Muggleborn." Or earlier when walking on a prefect round after the took points off Hufflepuff for two boys being out after curfew "It's not their fault really. They're Muggleborns- they don't know any better."

Once, after Alice had remarked how beautiful Lily's hair was "for a muggleborn," Lily sat down and explained, in as gentle and delicate a way as she knew, how comments like that were offensive and made Lily feel like Alice saw her only by her heritage rather than as a person or friend. Alice had stared at her for a full twenty seconds, completely stunned, then burst into tears and ran out of the room.

Frank had found her in the library, shaken and trying to distract herself with a new pamphlet on how charms interacted with class seven potions. He was kind enough to inquire after her emotional state and then politely asked her please keep Alice's health and wellbeing in mind when the spoke as Alice was a fragile girl who needed to be shielded from the world. There was a deep and worrying strain of hysteria that ran through the Fawely women and Frank was worried for her continued happiness.

He also asked, in a perfectly polite and compassionate manner, that while he respected her pride of her heritage, was she feeling conflicted by the duel strains of defending Muggleborns while also applying for Tutella Hebes and learning about pureblood culture. It seemed, in his mind, that she might strain herself by trying to balance both her ideal for perfect justice and her desire to learn about the culture into which she was on the cusp of acceptance.

Perhaps, he suggested, it would be beneficial for everyone, if Lily made it clear in her mind which path she wished to follow once and for all.

It was only that even when she was journaling about her day did Lily realize the implied threat. When she had mentioned that to Narcissa at one of their secret teas, the girl's lips had curled into a sneer, but she quickly collected herself and mentioned only how there was a certain hypocrisy in the wizards who followed Dumbledore, hadn't Lily noticed?

The problem was that beyond becoming good, if slightly oppressive friends, Frank and Alice were incredibly effective Potter deterrent. Alice in particular after hearing of the depth of Lily's annoyance, frustration, and worry over Potter was her strident protector.

Whenever the Mauraders approached, Alice would immediately draw Lily near and into an animated conversation which, should the Marauders interrupt, would immediately switch to a politeness so cold and distant it was painful. Lily took cues from her friend and found, to her delight, that under inquiries of impropriety and appeals to blood lines, Potter gradual withdrew his attempts to talk to her, though his eyes were still fixed on her whenever she entered the room.

Once, Lily asked why Alice was so cold to Potter considering that they were both Purebloods while Lily was a Muggleborn of no relation. After a few moments of hesitation and a hastily erected privacy ward, Alice had confessed that it was the practice of some, male members of the older families to 'entertain' a muggleborn before bonding. It was usually laughed off as boyish energy or nobility that a wizard would want to approach his wife with certain knowledge to prevent certain pains.

Though the Potters were not usually found in this practice, Sirius Black had already broken two hearts and Alice couldn't be sure that Potter might not be trying to lure Lily with promises of love and marriage to give up that which was most precious to her maidenhood, only to abandon her soon after.

Alice was blushing so hard and mumbling so softly that it took Lily several minutes of gentle questioning before she understood what the girl meant under all the delicate euphemisms. After that realization, Lily was shocked and her behavior towards the Marauders grew even colder, especially to Black.

For that realization alone, Lily was glad of her friendship with Alice and so, only smiled back at the girl in the mirror over the necklace and agreed. And, with her hair in an elaborate swirl of braids at the nape of her neck (oh, don't worry Lily, mothers usually teach their daughters these charms), her robes from a bespoke tailor in Hogsmeade (We insist, Lily. Really, it's our pleasure to have you look so lovely), with the heirloom necklace around her neck (Emeralds are a Fawely stone and they match your eyes so well), maybe a small part of her agreed that she finally did look like a real witch.

A/N: a dense and reflective chapter. While each of these incidences could and probably do deserve their own separate scene, I want to move the story along, so this all occurs in Lily's remembrance.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: this is a continuation of the previous chapter.

The Hogsmeade weekend finally arrived and with it the long anticipated meeting with Vincent Clearwater.

As Alice and Lily descended down the stairs, the common room grew silent and Lily couldn't help but feel a smug, radiating sense of pride as every eye was drawn to the two of them. Alice hesitated on the stairs until she found Frank, then grabbed Lily's hand and gave it a small squeeze. The two girls shared a quick smile and hurried over to the Longbottom Heir who was standing by the portrait entrance.

To his credit, Frank only had eyes for Alice. A faint brush creeping up his cheeks as they approached.

"You look beautiful," He told her. She blushed and glanced shyly at Lily.

"She does, doesn't she?"

0X0X0X0

Hogsmeade was different on this visit, Lily realized. Between the past few weeks of Alice's friendship and Narcissa's twice-weekly tea and gossip sessions, Lily had developed new eyes. Lydia Goldfawn stepped out of the Gladrags Wizard Ware in a fetching set of purple robes and Lily wondered if that exact shade of violet would become common place in the next few months since everyone knew the Goldfawn's had the best taste and were considered the trendsetters of the magical Britain. Jeoffry Banks was seen disappearing into the post office and Lily's curiosity was piqued to know if his father had finally forgiven him for failing transfiguration last semester and had sent him the Banks Dagger as a sign of reconciliation. Vivian Crowly and Levi Burns were giggling together as they headed down the lane towards Madame Puddinfoot's and if they weren't careful, rumors about their relationship and Levi's engagement to the already graduated Patricia Dockins would be under question.

Lyle and Lionel, twin brothers of the Lone Isle Fawelys, exited Dervish and Bangs morose- had they been able to fix the enchanted broach their sister lent them at Christmas and would Alice have to be involved? A group of hufflepuffs, including Beatrice Bones, hurried down a small track behind the Three Broomsticks- were they headed to meadow outside of the appiration wards? Regulus Black was shaking his head firmly as Theodora and Titania Knott tried to goad him into braving the shrieking shack- did he believe the rumors?

Stories and questions flew about her head as she took in the bustling market place. It was with a sense of irritation that Lily remembered the time when she thought her school mates were just that- fellow students. Now, she was learning, they were so much more. Every word and action was a clue to who they were and what their family believed. They were the new edge of the constantly woven tapestry of wizarding culture that Lily had just begun to comprehend. There was so much more she didn't know.

Was the ring on Isadora Pewert's hand new or an heirloom and what did it signify? Did Mr. Wordly's display of Dark Lord Grindiwald histories in "Thrice Told Tales" indicate a particular set of political allegiances? Why did the Scrivenshaft shop have a tarp over the main window?

She glanced over and saw that Frank and Alice, while not inclined gossips themselves were watching their peers with sharp eyes- noting subtle changes and habits to store away in the reflexive way of all Purebloods having grown up in a small, deeply regulated society. By contrast, the Muggleborns and premiere halfbloods, waded and chatted their way obliviously through the crowd. They were louder, more boisterous, and bolder compared to their watchful school mates.

Of course, the three of them were gathering their own collection of stares and whispers as they made their way to the Three Broom Sticks. Eyes glanced between the familiar link of Alice's arm through Franks and the glimpse of the necklace around Lily's neck. The distance between all three of them was quickly measured and Lily's position at Frank's side rather than trailing behind them was noted.

It was with some relief that she ducked into loud, relaxed atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks. There conversation didn't diminish as they entered- the patrons too invested in their own conversations or drink to care. Lily caught a few glimpses of interesting conversational partners and even a few teachers, but there were subtle notice me not charms cast on all the tables and chairs to discourage excessive evesdropping or spying.

She was surprised when Frank led them past an empty table and to a staircase in the back she had never seen. With a quick bow, he departed to collect a password from Miss Rosmerta. When Lily cast a curious glance at Alice, the girl smiled and patted her elbow.

"Frank arranged for a private room, considering the delicacy of the situation." She explained.

"There are private rooms?"

"For… certain people, yes." Alice didn't need to say more. Lily sighed and filed another fact away. Outside of money, influence, and knowledge- purebloods had literally greater access in the Wizarding world.

A/N: ugh. My commitment to posting daily means this chapter is short. I'm not 100% sure this meeting with Clearwater is necessary, but it was fun to make up a bunch of magical families and the possible scandals associated.

Out of curiosity dear readers, do you feel like you have a pretty good idea what Tutella Hebes and the Rites of Re-ascension are? Or do they need to be laid out more clearly? Just curious with how I've done layering in clues so far. Either way, they're both being explained tomorrow, so if there's anything else you want to know about regarding random pureblood protocol that I've hinted out, tomorrow's going to be the time to explain.

Thanks again so much for the reviews and conversations!


	13. Chapter 13

Vincent Clearwater had clearly arrived early. The table before them was laid with all the trappings of tea while a heavy and tedious stack of books and scrolls sat beside one of the tables. When they entered, Vincent jumped to his feet and hurried over to bow to Frank.

"Heir Longbottom. It is an honor. A true honor." He said in a rush. "Thank you so much for asking me on behalf of the firm Clearwater and Grey- to assist you in this question. I can only hope that- if you're pleased with me work, of course- we can continue to work together later on. In life."

"I'm sure you've done a fine job, Vincent." Frank smiled and led Alice to the table. As Lily took her offered seat, she thought over what she had learned about Vincent through Naricssa.

Clearwater and Grey, Narcissa had explained, was one of the most prestigious wizarding law firms still accepting clients. The truly good ones had an invitation only client list which tended to last for ten generations. The Longbottoms were traditionally associated with Gondel, Thames and Cornish, but if they were in the market for a new solicitor signing on with Clearwater and Grey would be a coup for the younger firm.

Clever of Frank to use Vincent, Narcissa had also remarked. Arranging to answer a simple question like this was in no way contractually binding between the Longbottoms and the firm, especially considering the only child of Gondel, Thames, and Cornish was Olivia Thames, a first year Slytherin, too young to act as a proxy.

Interesting even, she had continued after a cup of tea. Then, when she saw Lily's raised eyebrow (and Lily had by now learned that Narcissa responded better to non-verbal cues than direct questions) added, there is clearly some tension in the Longbottom house. Augusta, the Matriarch, ruled the family with an iron fist and would never lower herself to consorting with any company less than two centuries old. Yet, Frank would come of age this next October and this could be a sign that he intended to run his family at his, rather than his mother's, discretion.

Lily promised, without prompting, to relay the details of the meeting to her friend.

When everyone had been seated, tea had been served, and the small conversational details dispensed, Vincent leaned forward, steepled his fingers, and gave the three of them a small grin.

"I must thank you," He said, "For giving me the chance to research such a fascinating old tradition as Tutella Hebes. With the fervor and clamor surrounding most recent Laws regarding the Rights of the Muggleborn, it has been nothing but a true pleasure to approach this legal question from a different, historical, perspective."

"We are very eager to hear what you have discovered." Frank said. Alice had explained that morning that it was traditional in these situations to allow the highest ranking member speak for the entire group. So Lily wouldn't mind letting Frank ask all the questions, would she? Didn't she think he was terribly intelligent? There had appeared no safe way to answer except with a smile and a nod.

"Of course. The Tutella Hebes was a traditional originating in Ancient Rome. Scholars have disagreed as to when it first began. The earliest mention was with Lucius Memmuis around 820 pre-Merlinic, however he was referencing a practice whose roots had been long established.

"Many believe the idea predates the Roman empire entirely and instead originated with an earlier civilization. The Greeks, of course, practiced magic in reference to the four elements: earth, air, fire, water. The same elements, as you know, that our own beloved Houses of Hogwarts are named after.

"Now, while there is magic to be found in every element, it was commonly believed in that era that fire and air were more magical than the mundane earth and water. Therefore, magical beings were composed of a relatively more fire and air than their mundane- Muggle that is- counterparts. Which is why many old families have traditions of naming their children after celestial or divine beings, such as the Blacks.

"Tutella Hebes is, in literal translation, the fostering of dirt, that is Muggleborns. The ones from the earth. Incidentally, I believe that this earthy idea is the origin of the current slur 'Mud-'"

"Vincent." Frank interrupted him sharply and glanced over to where Lily was sitting frozen in her seat. "Let us stay focused. " Vincent colored slightly and shuffled his notes before him for a second. When he spoke again his voice was subdued.

"Of course. Essentially, Tutella Hebes comprised a series of rituals believed to foster the fiery and airy aspects of their soul while diminishing the earthly. These were apparently a painful and dangerous set of rituals that often resulted in fatalities. However, if a Hebes, that is Muggleborn, survived the rituals then they were considered a full member of the magical community.

"Alternatively, there are a few reports- rare but not unheard of- where magical members of the Roman community were required to go through these rituals after producing a squib child. It was believed that they had acquired too much of an earthly nature which must be purged.

"During the Burning Times, the knowledge of the true nature of these rituals were lost. With the Rise of Merlin and Morgana, some members of the ancient mystery cults wished to revive the old rituals, but Merlin was adamantly opposed to their practice in England. If you are interested, there are some fascinating histories written during that time that believed that the War of the Thornes and the Horned Huntsman were actually based on the conflict between the followers of Merlin and the believers in the Old Ways.

"Regardless, Merlin's views held out and after his sealing, may he rest in peace, the laws of the Tutella Hebes began to take a recognizable shape. Muggleborn children were taken from their homes upon showing a magical gift to be raised as a child of a pureblood family. They were collectively known as the 'Changing children.'

"At first, the 'changing' children were given the same rights as their pureblood siblings, but after the death of the Light Lady Bridget and the Year of Sorrow, changing children were barred from inheriting at the expense of first their siblings, then other members of the family, then from inheriting at all.

"As civilization developed and wizards moved from the tightly knit family based warring clan system and rule of might to the rule of law, the rules of Tutella Hebes gradually became more developed and rigid as well. For instance," Vincent unearthed a slim volume from the stack of reference books and handed it to Alice.

"This was written as a guide for all things that a young witch was required to know before graduating from Tutella Hebes. It's quite extensive. Of course, the more practical aspects of magic are now covered by the Hogwarts education, but for many years the study was believed best restricted to the home."

"There are things in here I don't know how to do," Alice marveled, "Learn how to enchant at least three different instruments in the playing of a variety of modern and classic tunes. Brew a pepper-up potion. Breed House elves. Create magical miniature portraits." She passed the booklet over to Frank who spared it half a glance before passing it to Lily. She quickly flipped through the delicate pages. Be able to speak four magical languages and write in three different types of runes. Keep an acceptable almanac and star map. Dance the Denoumont in both the Continental and Ukrainian varieties.

"It was a different time," Vincent explained kindly, "They didn't have as an advanced understanding in either potions or transfiguration. We spend much more time on theory now.

"But, even as the requirements to graduate Tutella Hebes grew more complex, so did the punishments. In ancient Rome, it was the trials. In Merlin's time, you became a literal part of the pureblood household with all the accompanying constraints and oaths. Later, Tutella Hebes were required to swear increasingly severe oaths on their magic of fidelity then obedience then submission." He brushed his fingers over a different set of scrolls for each word,

"Eventually, a Tutella Hebes became a slave to the Pureblood with little to no hope of graduating from their fostering, what with the growing list of requirements, and no recourse for aid. A series of widely distributed pamphlets written by Wulfric Dumbledore eventually brought attention to the plights of the Tutella Hebes. It was the final straw. Between the rising costs of actually sponsoring a Tutella Hebes, the increased number of Muggleborns, and advancements in the Hogwarts education, Tutella Hebes was declared an option of last resort if a Muggleborn failed to adapt to Wizaring society.

"It quickly fell out of favor and with the later amendments of the International Statuate of Secrecy of Magic allowing Muggleborns to return to muggle society and their original families, Tutella Hebes became a relic to be studied in history class and occasionally written about in romantic novels and plays." He held up a slim, paper bound volume in distaste.

"A fascinating and well researched history," Frank acknowledged, "But how does it relate to Ms. Evan's situation."

Vincent signed and shoved his glasses back up his nose. "As it stands, by a strictly legal standar since there are no longer social norms for what is required, should Ms. Evans and a Pureblood family, both being of willing magic and uncursed mind, wish to enter into a Tutella Hebes, they may. Beyond that, the details of what constitutes fostering and graduation from such are vague." He heaved a law book onto the tables and flipped it open to a book marked page.

"The Familia Tutella, that is the Guardian pureblood line, may accept the application of a Tutella Hebes of true Muggle heritage provided that no example of blackmail, threat, or coercion be found in the Lord of Lady of the pureblood line. The Tutella Hebes is required to submit his or herself fully to the teachings of the Familia Tutella provided they do not imperil the Hebes life, magic or mind to an undue degree. Upon such time as the Famillia Tutella deems the Tutella Hebes proficient in the art and practice of magic, they shall release the Tutella Hebes from their guardianship and the Tutella Hebes shall receive the status of a Magnus inPartus Semis, that is primary Halfblood."

Lily frowned at the last phrase. What was a primary Half-blood?

Vincent mistook her frown and hastened to explain. "It's very vague. Most of the old Laws are. They were considered colloquial or common law for so long and had so many regional and familial variations, that when they were finally set into legal texts they were kept as vague as possible."

"But it is particular about the- I don't remember the term- the guardian family being Pureblood, correct?" Frank asked, "It's not possible for, say, a primary half-blood to accept guardianship?"

"Not primary, not secondary, not tertiary- but full pureblood is required." Vincent agreed. Frank sighed in relief and sent a small smile towards Alice. But the girl's brow was still furrowed. Finally, she leaned over and whispered to Frank.

"Do you-" He started, but then turned to Clearwater, "Is it possible for a primary Half-blood to be recognized as a pureblood in one lifetime?"

"No it's-" Vincent suddenly paused and his eyes grew unfocused. After a long moment, he finally took a breath, "I am sorry, Heir Longbottom, I can not answer that with certainty at this moment. If you give me time to do some research, I could have an answer by next Hogsmeade."

"No need." Frank waved a hand and rose to his feet, "Do your research and send it by owl. I am both grateful and impressed by the scope of your research. This has been informative."

"Oh, I do hope so." Vincent stammered as he shook Frank's hand, "If there's anything- anything at all- please just let me know."

"Of course." Frank helped Alice to her feet, "You've answered all our questions."

He had not, Lily thought as they descended down the stairs, answered any of her questions but raised several dozen new ones. However, during the lecture, Lily had been memorizing the titles of the books he had brought and was pretty sure she could find them again in the Hogwarts library.

But she would first have to speak to Severus and Narcissa.

A/N: 13 chapters in 13 days. I am very happy to accomplished this goal and dismayed to see how much more is left to write. I'll continue the challenge for another week because it is entertaining to me. Hope you are all enjoying this and thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I love reading your thoughts!

I'm not 100% positive I like the tone of this history. It was fun to write, but exhausting to create out of whole cloth and doesn't fully discuss the ins and outs of Tutella Hebes. However, I hope it is more clear now and if you have any questions, leave a review or ask me and I'll try to answer it.

The Rites of Re-ascension will have to wait until I am less tired.


	14. Chapter 14

"Severus."

Lily had been looking for her friend since dinner, but Severus had proven to be elusive. He wasn't in the library or the potions lab or one of the study rooms on the second floor. She had finally found him tucked in an unused classroom- not one of their usual haunts.

"Lily!" He glanced up from where he was hunched over a scroll covered in his tiny, crabbed handwriting. "You're here." His nose and fingers were spattered with ink and Lily had to bite back a fond admonishment about writing with not enough light. Severus had a tendency to start a book or paper when the sun was still high and become so absorbed he lost track of time and daylight.

"Yes, I'm here." Lily rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. "Lumos Effundent." A mage light appeared at the tip of her wand and floated upwards before diffusing into a thin mist which lit the room with a warm glow. It was a charm of Lily's own devising after she grew annoyed with the strange shadows cast by a regular Lumos. Severus watched the mist shift overhead with soft, awed eyes.

"Detergeo Cutis." The ink on Severus's fingers and nose disappeared.

"Biblio Constituo." The messy stack of books in the corner suddenly rose and rearranged themselves by author.

"Valse," A faint, classical melody began to play from an unseen source.

"Lily," Severus glanced at her in concern, but Lily didn't stop. Charm after charm flew from her wand. Some were spells she had learned in class. Most were spells she and Severus had created. A conjured wind blew all the accumulated dust into the corner. Chalk was raised by unseen fingers and wrote Gamps laws of magic on the blackboard. The windows became elaborate stained glass. Conjured birds sang in the eves.

Finally, exhausted, she sank into the chair next to him and buried her face in her hands. The spells had released the tight knot of anger that had grown in her throat ever since Hogsmeade. Had relieved the pressure growing in her chest. But beneath the anger, there was a deep, aching wound. Behind her, Severus hesitated.

"Are you- Lily, are you ok?"

"I'm magical." Her voice came muffled from her arms.

"What?" His hand rested, feather light on her shoulder for a second, before being snatched away. He had never dealt well with emotions- especially his own.

"I'm magical." She repeated, lifting her head, "I'm a witch. I can do magic. I- I did this." She waved her hands to indicate the room- completely transformed by her will. Her magic.

"Yes?" Severus glanced around confused.

"I. Am. Magical." Lily repeated, voice rising as if she could explain through volume rather than words. "I am a witch. I can cast spells. I can create spells. I can change the world- better- better than some of them! So why isn't that ENOUGH!" With a scream, she slashed her wand and the desks and chairs flew away to crash into the wall.

"Lily, is this about Clearwater-" Severus started, because Severus knew her plans to meet with Clearwater and learn about Tutella Hebes. She didn't bother hiding anything from Severus. She told him about Alice's initial conversations, about Narcissa's teas, about her frustration and fascination and everything.

"It was supposed to have been better." She cut him off with a hiss, twirling to stalk in the newly opened space. "This era- this Muggleborn hate- was supposed to be an aberration. But they've always hated me! The Magi in Rome thought Muggleborns were dirt- that they needed to be purified. Merlin and his High Table thought children should be stolen from their families. It was supposed to be a golden age of magic where merit mattered more than family and they. Still. Hated. Me."

Severus was silent, letting the furious words echo throughout the room. But that had been the last of her anger- the last of her strength. Lily slowly sank to the floor as the sorrow rose and the grief weighed her down. Tears ran over her cheeks, over her fingers.

"That's not the worst." She whispered, but she knew Severus would hear, "It's not the worst. The worst is that I thought it was- I was- enough for you. That you didn't care about Mum or Dad or Petunia or where I came from. That you didn't care. That you thought I was enough as I was."

The silence lengthened, deepend, grew to have form and life between them, but Severus didn't move forward- even when her shoulders shook and the sobs caught in her throat. But that was Severus. He didn't hold. He didn't hug. He didn't offer platitudes or remind her of the good things in life or to count her blessings. Instead, he watched. He listened. He witnessed. There were times when Lily was positive that no one saw her- they were distracted by her hair or her grades or her family. But Severus always saw and when he spoke, it helped.

"There's going to be a war, Lily." His voice was flat, reluctant, as if he already bitterly regreted each word. "There's going to be a war and it's going to be over Muggleborns."

"What?" She glanced up and saw him standing- shoulders hunched and one pale hand clutching at his arm. "What do you mean, Severus."

"It's more than just Muggleborns. It's the increasing role of the Ministry. It's the regulation of magic. It's the introduction of muggle technologies. It's the slow loss of wizarding wealth and status. It's- it doesn't matter what it is," He bit out, "But it will be mostly focused on Muggleborns. And there's only two opportunites. If Dumbledore and the progressive wizarding side wins- you're fine. You're safe. But if the other side- the conservatives and traditionalists- win- you're not. You're not safe. You'll be seen as less than human. Less than an animal. And you could be hurt or killed or-" His voice broke off- ragged and raw with emotion the likes of which Lily had never heard. He took a shaking, steadying breath and lowered himself to his knees so they were eye level.

"But if you complete Tutella Hebes, you won't. You'll be considered a Half-blood by law and by tradition. They have to accept you and you'd be safe."

"But Severus," Her voice was little more than a whisper, "You can't be my sponsor."

Frustration and pain flashed across his face as he opened his mouth. But he hesitated. "Easter, Lily. If you can wait until Easter, I can explain everything. But don't ask Fawely or Longbottom. Don't."

"Narc-"

"No, not her either." He shook his head sharply and spread pale fingers over the floor, "You're a pawn to them Lily. A piece to manipulate. They don't care about you. I care about you. You're-"

He glanced up at her and his face was pale but his eyes shone with a dark, feverish certainty.

"You're my queen and I will protect you."

A/N: This was an unexpected scene.


	15. Chapter 15

The garden room was still a sanctuary and her teas with Narcissa a source of pleasure that even Severus's dire warnings couldn't shake. Maybe it was because Lily lived up to her name sake and craved the magical sun and warmth of the room. Maybe it was because Narcissa herself was such an enjoyable companion- full of interesting stories and a preternatural grasp of what to avoid discussing with Lily.

Today, however, Narcissa seemed pre-occupied. She fidgeted with the tea set, glanced too often out the enchanted windows, and seemed constantly on the cusp of asking Lily a question. Lily knew patience was the key with Narcissa. If you demanded or pre-supposed her thoughts, she changed them just to be contrary. So Lily sat back, waited, and was surprised when Narcissa finally voiced what was preying on her mind.

"Lily, what do you think of Ted Tonks?"

Lily's eyebrows rose as she nibbled on one of the delicate raspberry pastries that Narcissa managed to finagle from the House Elves.

"Ted Tonks?" She thought. A hazy image of a boy with longish brown hair and a warm smile flashed into her head. He wasn't in any of her classes or study groups. "Seventh year. Hufflepuff. I don't really know him."

Narcissa frowned in confusion, "But you're both Muggleborns."

"I don't know all the Muggleborns, Narcissa."

"You don't?" Narcissa's frown intensified, "I know all the pureblood's, by reputation if not in person. How else are you supposed to keep track of marriages and alliances?"

"Well, the Muggleworld is a lot larger than the wizarding one," Lily popped the last of the tart into her mouth and brushed off her fingers. There was a long pause while Naricssa stared at her.

"What do you mean, Lily?"

"Um. There's a lot more Muggles than there are Wizards," Seeing that Narcissa's confusion hadn't cleared, Lily tried again, "You know how Diagon Alley is-"

"I've never been."

"You've never been to Diagon Alley?" Lily blinked at her in astonishment as Narcissa shook her head, "How did you get your school supplies."

"Mother sent a house elf," Narcissa explained as though it was the most matter a fact thing in the world, "It wouldn't be proper for young witches of such standing as my sisters and I to be seen in the streets before we are married. We might be abducted or accosted."

"Ok," Lily wished her hair was down so she could play with a strand of it, like she liked to do when thinking about something, "Have you been to Hogsmeade?"

Narcissa shook her head again, "I haven't been many places besides Hogwarts and the Black Estates. Of course, I've been to some proper manors for holiday parties or luncheons, but mother believes a young witch should spend her time in the home- learning the family magics and becoming accomplished.

"It's not that surprising," She added when she saw the shock on Lily's face. "Miss Fawely probably had a similar upbringing and the black libraries provided plenty of diverting entertainment. Plus, Lucius always buys me something at Hogsmeade when he goes and says I'm not missing anything."

Lily blinked at her friend. How was she supposed to reconcile the bearer of such wide ranging and penetrating insight into the Wizarding world with this girl who freely admitted to never travelling to the most popular hub of wizarding business and pleasure?

"How large is the Muggle world?" Narcissa asked after a moment, "Is it twice as large as the wizarding world?"

Lily hesitated. She didn't actually know how large the wizarding world was, but comparing the handful of lanes in Diagon Alley to the entire expanse of London. "At least a hundred times larger. Maybe a thousand. I'm not sure."

"Oh." Narcissa's gaze fell to her hands, "There are that many Muggles in the world?"

"In England. In the world, there might be – I'm not sure 4 or 5 billion?" Lily hazard. It had been a long time since her geography classes in her younger years. She'd been so consumed with her studies in the wizarding world, she hadn't thought about the Muggle one for years.

Narcissa's pale face grew even whiter. "So many…." She breathed. "I had no idea- I thought that there were a handful- maybe even a thousand- but I never thought there would be- what was the word you used. A billion? How many is a billion?"

This conversation was making her think of maths she had ignored for years. Arithmancy dealt less with enormous sums and more with the magical property of the numbers themselves and how they related to the physical world.

"A billion is… ok. So a hundred 10s makes a thousand right? And a hundred thousands makes a million? Then a hundred millions makes a billions."

Narcissa stared at her blankly. "I'm afraid this muggle addition escapes me."

"It's not muggle, it's maths." Lily protested, "Math applies to everyone just like physics and chemistry and biology-" Her voice trailed off as Narcissa just tilted her head in confusion. Physics didn't, Lily realized suddenly, apply to the wizarding world. Nor did her vague understanding of chemistry apply to potion making. Dragons shouldn't exist according to Biology, but Professor Grubby-Plank had brought in a baby one for their first Care of Magical Creature's class.

Nothing that modern Muggle society was based on- the Enlightenment, the scientific revolution, the industrial revolution- the Wizarding world existed while blissfully untouched by either the ills or benefits such revolutions brought. How would either world exist if they were introduced? Magic would destroy the heart of the Western progressive notions and industrialization would destroy the authenticity that still stood in Hogwart's world. The books were hand or spell bound. The clothes made individually.

"I must learn more."

Lily glanced up to see Narcissa staring at her with a strange expression. It was a mix between terrified and determined with a healthy mix of distaste.

"If there are so many muggles than I thought, there are other things that I may not have known about Muggles. I must know more." Narcissa repeated, fisting her hands in her skirt, "Will you help me?"

Something deep in Lily shifted, twisted and fell into place.

"Of course, Naricssa. I would be delighted."

A/N: If this story ever is ever finished and edited, this is probably a scene which will be removed or shortened. But right now it's fun to muse about the world.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucius enjoyed History class.

Oh, not for the content. The ghostly Professor Binns made the Vigilantes of the Unicorn no more interesting than the 1847 Conference of Cauldron Circumference rulings and the Vigilantes had been Lucius's favorite myth since he was a young boy. Nor did the material they covered the NEWT history enthrall as it was mostly a collection of Mid to late 17th century rulings about the regulation of various forms of magic.

No, History was Lucius's favorite class because it was the only time he could sit and think undisturbed for an hour with no one the wiser. He took his favorite seat in the far back corner, pulled out an untouched roll of parchment, folded his arms and allowed himself to drift into thought.

Today's consideration centered around one of his favorites- Narcissa.

His delightful blossom was beginning to vex him and it was all on account of another, significantly less delightful, flower: Lily.

At first, her interest in the Muggleborn was a source of some entertainment. Narcissa's involvement had alleviated his fear that Severus would become so obsessed with his flame, that he would abandon the careful grooming for which Lucius had spent the previous year preparing him. But Severus seemed resigned to Narcissa's role and Narcissa, in turn, seemed delighted by the muggleborn.

At first, it seemed as though there every conversation touched on Ms. Evan's development: she was quite clever, she picked up subtle etiquette ques quite quickly, she really did look refined- did Lucius think she might have some connection to the Bones and their deep auburn hair? But eventually, her discussions grew less animated, then less frequent, and now barely mentioned in passing. Lucius had initially thought she had grown bored of the girl and their conversations. Narcissa was many things but persevering was not one of them. The muggleborn probably had lost her novelty and Narcissa was on the prowl for another person with which to play.

But then, a book appeared in her bag. At least, Lucius assumed it was a book. It was layered with so many notice-me-not spells and misdirection spells, it was practically invisible. If Lucius hadn't trained himself to be particularly sensitive to magical auras- he'd never have noticed. But when questioned, Narcissa danced and dodged and distracted until Lucius was absolutely convinced the book must be very important indeed if she was so adamant about never speaking of it.

So he asked Bella if her sister had started any new hobbies.

No.

He asked Penelope Greengrass if her friend had developed any new secrets.

Not that she knew.

He asked Severus if Ms. Evans had mentioned anything unusual in her conversations with Narcissa.

Severus had hesitated, considered, and finally mentioned that Ms. Evans was impressed with Narcissa's open-mindedness.

Lucius's heart froze in his chest.

All Blacks were curious and contrarian- it was a family trait. They liked to poke and prod and do things they were wildly encouraged not to just to see what would happen. But none were as clever as Narcissa. It has taken a full day after meeting her (and thinking that she was a pretty, empty headed little thing) to realize in the course of their conversation he had confessed his deep grief over his mother's passing, that he thought his father had had a hand in her death, and his frustration with a ministry that seemed to hush everything up. All because she asked about a portrait on the wall and blinked at him curiously every time he began to trail off.

He had thought Narcissa was going to influence Ms. Evans to the Pureblood side, but what if Heir Longbottom was using Ms. Evans as a way to influence Narcissa towards Dumbledore's faction? A series of articles in the Daily Prophet had just been published as a spotlight on various prominent Muggleborns and what value they had brought to wizarding society. Philosophical pamphlets on magic's role in choosing a witch or the wizard were now widely sold.

There was a subtle, but unmistakable, propogandic push towards Dumbledore's destructively progressive policies and Lucius could all too easily imagine Longbottom passing some literature to Lily who, in turn, passed it to Narcissa. Even more easily, he could imagine Narcissa reading it for a lark only to become intrigued and wish to know more. It was bad enough she was so violently and inexplicably opposed to Riddle's lectures, but if Dumbledore sank his claws into his dear blossom's mind…

Lucius brushed the edge of his quill along his chin in worry.

No, he couldn't approach Narcissa directly with this concern. She responded terribly to direct questions much less orders. But he could divert the source. Narcissa and Severus both claimed that Ms. Evans was terribly curious about Pureblood culture. Maybe she would appreciate experiencing it more directly. After all, there was a Salon next weekend.

Lucius made a note to speak to Severus and sat back, satisfied that he would convert Narcissa back to like minded thought and emotional harmony soon.

A/N: You know what I love? Playing with people's perceptions and having them come to wrong conclusions based on reasonable lines of logic.

You know what else I love? All y'all who are reading, following, faving, and (especially!) commenting on the story. Keep it up! I love to know what you love about it. However, I do have a pretty clear idea of where this story is headed so I hope no one is too disappointed in some of the turns it takes.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Petunia,_

 _Of course, I am grateful that you took the time to ask the clerk for a science and maths primer 'for someone who could barely complete 6th form.' So considerate of you._

 _Of course I'll pay you back for it. Because that's what sister's do, right?_

 _Thank you also for going through the no doubt devastating experience of affixing it to messenger owl's leg- I do hope none of your friends saw you._

 _Thank you fina-_

"Lily,"

Lily glanced up guiltily from the slightly- no, she amended internally, very- passive aggressive thank you note to her sister and found Severus standing before her table with a pinched look about his mouth. Whatever cause brought him over here, he wasn't happy about.

"Sev? What's bothering you?"

He sat down without answering and picked at one, ragged fingernail while his lips turned into an even more bitter line. Concerned, Lily reached out and covered his hands with her own before he shredded his finger bloody. He sighed and hung his head.

"Do you remember how I said there was going to be a war?" He asked so softly she had to strain to hear him. Nodding, she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah. Though I think there might be more hope than you think," Lily said remembering the way Narcissa's eyes widened as she held the slim volume from the Muggle world in her hands. If Narcissa Black, and Lily was beginning to learn how big of a deal that last name actually was, became interested in the Muggle world who knew what that meant for the Wizarding world?

Severus gave her a heart breakingly sad smile, but his eyes clearly said he didn't believe her in the slightest.

"Do you remember how I said that you also need to be accepted by this… certain group?" Severus waited until she nodded again before continuing, "An opportunity has arisen to meet with certain, well important people, Lily."

"Ok?" She waited another second but Severus seemed joked on the next words, "Is there a problem? It sounds like that is a good thing."

"It doesn't make sense." He finally snapped out, "I've been asked to invite you to a Salon this weekend, but I can't understand why you need to be there. There's something deeper going on and I can't see it." He finished in a miserable mutter.

In one of their earlier teas, Narcissa had explained the importance of Salon's in the wizarding world. Lily had asked about further education after Hogwarts- were there any post graduate or university programs in the wizarding world. The Slytherin girl had considered it for a moment and then allowed that the truly gifted students or those with the right connections could be apprenticed to Potion or Transfiguration Masters. Occasionally Masters would have several apprentices at once creating what might be considered a University.

But the best post-Hogwarts learning occurred in Salons. Perhaps a gifted witch discovered a new spell or a wizard found a new use for a common ingredient. They might reach out to one of their more social neighbors and offer to lead a Salon on their area of expertise. Invitations would be sent. A party would be arranged and, on the day of the Salon, an intimate group of anywhere between ten to fifty witches and wizards would gather to listen to the lecture, ask questions and discuss ideas. Or have an excuse to socialize.

The most gifted or entertaining speakers would often do a series of Salons, travelling from manor to manor as they spoke before the pureblood society. It was considered a great honor to both be asked to lecture and to host a Salon. Sometimes lecturers gained a following who would follow them from salon to salon, since the conversations always changed based on what questions were asked.

Lily had been rather taken with this novel form of learning and had wanted to know all about the Salons Narcissa had attended or helped her mother host. The girl spoke readily about the past but grew quite tight lipped when asked about current popular speakers.

Slowly, over careful questions and delicate comments, Lily learned that the most popular lecturer was a Thomas M. Riddle who had returned from travels abroad with an interesting new take on magic and the Pureblood way of life. She also learned in quick succession that he was a half-blood, a con man, manipulative, dangerous, and not worth mentioning.

Also, if Lily had a chance to listen to the man she should refuse.

Also Narcissa questioned strongly the wits and will of anyone who had the audacity to give so much of their time and attention to some penniless, nameless, wandering bohemian!

But no, she hadn't thought much about the man.

"Is this a Salon with Mr. Riddle speaking?" She asked Severus. His eyes widened in surprise at the name but then narrowed.

"Narcissa," He hissed to himself, "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing important," Lily shrugged and feathered a hand through her hair which she had let down for her study day, "Severus, I think I'd like to go and listen to this man. Narcissa says he's quite popular with the Purebloods and I'd like to hear someone's perspective on the culture who isn't born into it. Plus, hasn't he travelled a lot? That must be interesting to hear."

Relief flashed across Severus's face with worry following close behind. He wrapped his arms around his chest and glared at the table.

"He's… compelling," He admitted after a second, "Too compelling. I have often wished you had attended one of his lectures, just so we could discuss it but… I'm worried Lily. I don't know why you're being invited. Why now. With this particular group."

"Well, you'll be there, right?" Lily asked. When Severus nodded she smiled, "Then I'll stick close to you and what's the worst that could happen?"

Severus didn't share in her joke. His dark eyes just held a deep worry.

A/N: Thank you for all of your support


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, if it isn't the precious Mudblood of the moment."

Earlier this afternoon, Lily had begged off of her Hogsmeade plans with Alice and Frank under the pretense of a headache. After they had departed, Lily waited a half an hour before sneaking out of the castle and down to the small town to wait for Severus.

There was a meadow not far from the village limits that was outside of the Hogswart anti-apperation wards so it was a popular spot for the more adventurous students. Lily herself had never left the school grounds during the school year- there was nowhere in the wizarding or muggle world she wished to see.

"Excuse me?" Lily's head shot up at the voice and she started as she saw Bellatrix Black sauntering down the small lane outside of Hogsmeade.

"Sorry, would you prefer Hebes? It means the same thing so I don't see why speaking in a living, breathing tongue is unseemly while using a dead language is considered acceptable." Bellatrix rolled her head on her neck and gave Lily a thin, dark smile. Lily had never interacted with the recently graduated Slytherin and her conversations with Narcissa about her personal family had been sparse.

But looking at the pureblood witch now, Lily was struck by her appearance. Bellatrix's hair flowed wild and unkempt down her back and despite the early March coolness, she was both bare handed and barefooted. Under both Alice and Narcissa's tutelage, Lily had come to expect that pureblood witches kept their hair under tight control so that only their husbands or family might see it unbound and their feet and hands covered so as not to provoke unseemly thoughts in the wizards of their acquaintance. In comparison, Lily felt positively overdressed.

"I apologize, but I am waiting for a friend."

Severus had stressed the importance of not offending or disagreeing with any one she was to meet today- no matter how offensive or rude their comments. It was imperative, he insisted, that she not argue. She didn't have to agree, but she couldn't be seen as derisive.

"Oh, aren't you the proper sort," the eldest Black sister drawled as she continued to examine Lily with discomforting scrutiny, "Cissy had said how pleased she was- but I can see that Franky and that Fawely twit got their claws in you first. Merlin, how can you stand to be around them Hebes? They're the worst our society has to offer- so ploddingly decent." She sneered the final word like the worst insult.

Lily was torn between Severus's strict instruction and the desire to defend her friends. Of course, her Gryffindor side won out.

"They've been very kind to me when many others have seen me as less than human." She snapped.

"Kind!" Bellatrix shrieked in laughter as she prowled around Lily. "Kind? What place does kindness have in magic, Hebes? Magic isn't kind. Magic is wild! It's freedom and chaos and power! Kindness is one of chains that decent, good people like your Fawely friend use to restrict what should be untempred- untamed.

"And we don't see you as less than human, Hebes," the girl spun into a stop before Lily and lifted her chin with cold fingers, "We see you as all too human. We have- yes, even you Hebes- have the blood of gods in our veins and what do we spend our time worrying about? Protocol. Hair. Marriages. Pointless all of it. A web of lies and distractions.

"Wait until you feel His magic Hebes."Bellatrix leaned down until their noses were almost touching. Her breath was hot against Lily's skin, "Then you'll understand. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters but magic. And when you give yourself fully to her, as He has done, no one will judge you for anything but your power. So do you want to show me your power, Hebes?"

"Bellatrix." A sharp, cultured voice interrupted the woman. Lucius Malfoy appeared on the path, followed closely by Severus. "What have I told you about personal boundaries?"

"Oh, Little Lucius," Bellatrix dropped Lily's chin but didn't step away, "Personal boundaries are the first to go."

"As you and Rodolphus love to prove." Lucius sneered, "Where are we going?"

"The salon's at the Grey Manor, but Nott is hosting the priv-"

"Bellatrix!" Lucius interrupted. His grey eyes flashed towards Lily who took the opportunity to step away and closer to Severus.

"Hosting the private gathering afterwards," Bellatrix finished, "What? He wants her to attend."

Lucius frowned. "That's…. bold. And unexpected. Either way, we should be departing before someone spots us. Ms. Evans if you-" He held out his hand to her, but Lily hesitated when Severus interrupted.

"I'll take her."

"Don't be ridiculous- you've never been to Grey Manor."

"Then show me a picture-"

"Merlin! So boring-" With another screech of laughter Bellatrix grabbed Lily's arm in a froze, harsh grip and Lily felt the soul sucking experience of a wild, side along appiration.

A/N: Does anyone else find it hilarious thinking of Lucius Malfoy at school? He just always seems so mature and polished, to think of him in a school uniform or with pimples and bad fashion taste just seems... hilarious?

Anyways- thanks for your support!


	19. Chapter 19

Lily re-materialized with the sound of Bellatrix's laughter in her ear and hand on her wrist. Without thinking, she drew her wand- for defense or in retaliation, Lily couldn't say. Bellatrix glanced down at the wand and a smiled a smile that just this side of sane.

"Oh, Hebes- you are-"

"Bellatrix!" A new voice interrupted the woman and Lily spared a glance to see a well dressed man striding down the hill. They were, she realized for the first time, in the edge of a forest. Through the trees she saw a stately manor built of grey stone that almost matched the overcast skies of the English early spring.

"Rodolfus!" Bellatrix threw away Lily's hand and launched herself at the man with a laugh. He caught her easily and spun her around. "Is He here?"

The man looked familiar and it took Lily a moment to put the name and face together: Rodolfus Lestrange. Narcissa had mentioned the man in passing- he was apparently her older sister's intended which had been met with much approval in certain pureblood circles. The younger Slytherin girl was less enamored of the man.

"Shouldn't you be a little more excited to see me?" Rodolfus asked as he pulled the woman much closer than pureblood protocol allowed.

"I've seen you already," Bellatrix laughed, she twined her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his. "I've seen you all day. I haven't seen Him in forever."

"Yesterday," He corrected.

"Exactly."

They seemed to have forgotten that they had an audience with Bellatrix's hands tangling in the man's hair and his hands dropping steadily lower. After being so long among men and women for whom hand holding was a bold step, this display of affection actually made Lily feel uncomfortable. As she shifted to take a quiet step back, a twig snapped underfoot and Rodolfus's wand was immediately in his hand.

"Who's this now."

"It's the Hebes!" Bellatrix tried to pull his attention back to her, "The one our Lord's so taken with. I brought her here."

"You touched her?" Rodolfus sneered as he glanced over Lily and her blood went cold. Of course, just because Narcissa was friendly and Lucius could be considered passingly polite, didn't mean pureblood society was entirely reformed.

"Of course. He asked me to."

"Bella- if he asked you to cast the killing curse on yourself, would you?"

"Of course," She blinked up at him, "Wouldn't you?"

0X0X0X0X0

"Ah, I haven't seen hair of that color since the Magdelanes of France. Are you, my dear, by any chance related?" Lily glanced up to see an elderly wizard with wispy grey hair and the most extraordinary silver eyes giving her a gentle smile.

Twenty minutes before, she had slipped away from Bellatrix and Lestrange's argument to find Severus looking for her in the gardens. He and Lucius had apparently apparated to the far more appropriate patio.

Fifteen minutes before, Malfoy was informing Severus that there were some people Severus needed to meet. Yes, right now. No, you could not bring your friend. Yes, he was sure. Do not keep them waiting, Severus. With a few last minute instructions consisting of most "Don't make a scene, please," Severus was dragged away leaving Lily feeling very abandoned and very alone as she took a seat in the corner of the sitting room.

That was the last anyone had acknowledged her, until now.

"Not that I'm aware of, sir." She returned the smile tentatively. The elderly man gave her a long look and blinked slowly.

"Would you permit me to take a seat?" He asked and Lily hastily gestured to sofa in agreement. The wizard sank gracefully onto the sofa, all while never taking his eyes off Lily. He really did have amazing eyes- liquid silver irises that seemed almost too large for his face. "Forgive me, my dear, I do not recognize any of the signature family traits in your features and I am unable to place my name."

"Lily. Lily Evans. I'm-" She hesitated over muggleborn and was almost astonished when she answered, "I'm a Tutella Hebes."

"Ah," The man closed his eyes and nodded slowly, "Now that is a term I have not heard in a very long time. But it does explain my ignorance. Perhaps, if you are interested, you may look up the Magdelane family. There may be some distant relation, hmm?"

"Perhaps," Though for as far as Lily knew, the Evans had always been stoutly English, "I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage as well, sir."

The man nodded with grave understanding, "We are well met then, my dear. I am Tamalin Grey- one of the hosts of this evening."

A hot flush immediately rose to Lily's cheeks as her stomach dropped somewhere beneath her feet. Of all the people to meet and not recognize! Lily didn't need any of her friend's training in pureblood etiquette to know what a social faux pas she had committed.

"I'm so sorry-"

"My dear, don't even think of it," The man smiled at her kindly, "How were you to know? The Grey's are hardly the most prominent of families, though we can trace our line back as far as the Blacks or the Whites. Of course, the latter are no longer among the living."

Lily frowned slightly, "I don't believe I've seen the name Grey in the Sacred 28- is the list incomplete?" When Narcissa had mentioned the compendium of genology during one tea, Lily had found the book in the library and spent an hour glancing through family trees and seeing how many of her classmates she was able to recognize.

"Incomplete? Not exactly," The man smiled thinly, "You see, my mother had the audacity to fall in love with… what is the delightfully non-specific term used these days?"

"Muggleborn?" Lily suggested just as he answered,

"Sentient, non-human magical." He raised an eyebrow at her look of surprise, "Of course, the true sacrilege was that she had been engaged to Cantankerous Knott at the time. He took… poorly to her affaire de Coeur as it was. Long memories, Knotts have. Slow to forget and slower to forgive." He gave her a look full of significance that she could not interpret, but she nodded regardless.

"So you see, my dear, we have more in common than initially appeared." He smiled at her again and this time she was able to return it with slightly more confidence.

A/N: So the next few chapters will all be about this party, but I am tired and need to post this now to keep with my goal of daily posts. Extra points if you get the two references in this chapter (they are very, very subtle so no worries)


	20. Chapter 20

"So, my dear, what do you think of all this?" Lord Grey waved his hand to indicate the sitting room. Witches and wizards mingled throughout the house. Occasionally, there was the pop of an appiration and the happy greeting as people recognized friends or family members. House elves circulated among the guests bearing trays of drinks and small, delicate appetizers. In one corner, two witches were gossiping over the best way to encourage mandrakes to breed. In the hallway, a young man was trying to impress a clearly disinterested witch with his past Quidditch prowness.

In a sudden flash, Lily felt how mundane this moment was. Here she was in a den of lions and it seemed so normal- not very different from one of her mother's parties, but Lily suspected that Lord Grey was less concerned with the external appearance.

"It's confusing," She admitted after a moment, "There is so much to learn."

This seemed to be the right answer for the older man sat back with a thin smile, "Very astute observations, Ms. Evans. Now, be a dear and indulge an old Ravenclaw's love of lecturing, what subject leaves you the most confused?"

Tears sprang unexpectedly in her eyes. For the first time, in the past two months of conversations and pureblood training, someone had asked Lily what she wanted to know. Had asked her a question. Severus was barred from talking about Tutella Hebes until 10 days from now. Questions rarely arose in Narcissa's conversations. Alice and Frank were happy to answer any direct questions she had, but had never returned the favor. She was a person to be instructed and all the people in her life, from teachers to friends, had very set ideas of what she ought to know.

"So much," She finally answered, throat tight at the show of kindness. "Like- what is a primary Half-blood? And how do pureblood lines not fall victim to inbreeding? And how can there be so many pureblood families- surely someone must have fallen in love with a Halfblood or-" She cut herself off with a deep breath,

"I apologize if those questions are considered… indelicate. Pureblood geneology is an interest of mine."

"Not at all my dear. It is an aspect of our society that has garnered discussion and thought over the years," He leaned back against the sofa and raised his fingers as if about to conduct an orchestra, "My mother was a pureblood, yet because of the indiscretions of her young heart, I am considered a primary halfblood- that is, a child of the union between a pureblood and… one not of the wizarding community. I had the good fortune to successfully court Vivian Vane,"

Here he glanced over to a large portrait on the wall of dark haired woman surrounded by books who was watching the gathering with a put upon expression, as if she would much rather spend her time reading but was too polite to do so in the company of others. When the figure caught Lord Grey looking at her, she gave him a small, fond smile and he place a hand over his heart in response.

"She is no longer with us," He explained when he caught Lily watching him. "The epidemic of dragon pox took her away three years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"As magic wills," He waved his hand as though to dismiss the emotions, "Vivian was a secondary halfblood you see, that is, both her parents were primary halfboods. She could lay claim to parents and both paternal and maternal grandparents being wizards, while I could only claim that my mother's side was magical.

"Now, my son," Lord Grey nodded to where a dark haired man was arguing dramatically with a thin witch, "He is the one who is truly hosting the Salon, my dear. Roland is also considered a secondary half blood."

"Because yourself, Lady Grey, both your parents and both her parents, were all wizards?" Lily asked for clarification. Lord Grey nodded happily.

"Exactly. Very bright my dear. You aren't by any chance a Ravenclaw are you?"

"Gryffindor." Lily smiled at him lopsidedly.

"A pity," The man sighed in mock sorrow, "But it explains your presence here. Where was I? Ah yes, Roland's children, my dear granddaughters, are considered tertiary halfbloods, As Roland managed to find an… advantageous match in Miranda Avery. Regardless, should Anna and Evelyn marry either tertiary halfbloods or purebloods, their children will be considered pureblooded and the Grey line may again lay claim to the title, despite my mother's indiscretions. Do you follow my dear?"

"So if I were to marry a pureblood," Lily hazarded as she thought about James Potter's relentless pursuit over the years, "It would take four generations before they were considered pureblood again?" Either James didn't realize the consequences or didn't care, but it made Lily feel just a trifle warmer to him to know he was willing to sacrifice generations of breeding for her.

"Four generations of careful marriages," Lord Grey corrected, "And they would never be considered part of the Sacred 28. Which brings us to our second question: inbreeding. Now, no need to look so shocked, my dear. Wizards are now well aware of the dangers of marrying close cousins- we do breed Kneazles and Crups after all. However, the wizarding world is not large and the pureblood world even smaller. At a point, you begin to realize that everyone in your age range is either your first or second cousin or related too closely for magic to breed true.

"Which is why tertiary halfbloods are considered so valuable. My granddaughter Anna could marry into any of the sacred 28 without their status decreasing." Lord Grey proclaimed with no small amount of pride. "At seven years of age, she's already considered a powerful witch and would add a necessary dash of new blood into some of the old family lines. But, if she falls in love with a lesser pureblood house or even another tertiary pureblood, her children will be legally as pure as any of the Blacks or Malfoys. Does that answer your questions, my dear?"

"It does," Lily admitted with a sigh. It did make sense- in a twisted, convoluted way. But what role did love play in relationships? If you were a halfblood, were you always angling for half-bloods of the same level as yourself? What if as a tertiary halfblood you fell in love with a primary? Would your children still be considered only secondary? She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Alice had explained some of the courtship rituals that purebloods partook in to Lily. The exchange of gifts. The comingling of blood. The mapping of the family trees. Family records were carefully scrutinized for any hint of impure or weak blood. Family traits were carefully considered- would the Longbottom tendency towards steadfastness help or hinder the Fawely habits of excess emotions? Some families were considered so compatible that they had essentially lost all distinction- as when the three brothers of the Selewyn line married the three sisters of the Brown to become the Selewyn-Browns.

Family lines were a constant source of gossip and fascination and suddenly, surrounded by some of the most intelligent and best bred witches and wizards in the country, it all seemed so pointless.

A/N: Finally got a chance to explain the primary halfblood thing! Did it make sense? I needed to draw out a diagram, but hopefully it translated into explanation well enough?


	21. Chapter 21

"What is the point of it all?" Lily finally asked.

"The point of what, my dear?"

"The rituals. The protocol." Lily sighed and waved a hand to indicate the crowded front rooms, "I'm sure that if I were brought up a pureblood, I would have known which flowers to bring, or which charms to have cast upon arriving. I would have been taught to send certain potions on certain holidays, proper ways to greet certain families. But what's the point of it all? Why have the ritual of Tutella Hebes or the Praecetum or-" She let her hands fall limply.

These questions had preyed on Lily's mind often in the past few weeks. Magic , alone, was fascinating enough for several life times of study- but her friends seemed less versed in the intricacies of charm casting and potion brewing as they were in the delicate interplay of courtship rituals or fertility rites. Of course, Lily would never ask them such a blunt question- but Lord Grey for all his standing seemed to project an aura of good faith.

"Fascinating, Ms. Evans," He breathed as he leaned back once more and brought his fingers together before his mouth. "Fascinating indeed. It takes a rare mind to see the obvious, let alone question it. It is, I believe, why the role of Tutella Hebes should be encouraged more often. Often we need fresh eyes to remind us of what we take for granted.

"It does," He admitted looking around the party, "Appear rather absurd to an outside view, doesn't it?"

"Maybe not absurd," Lily hedged, "Not laughable but…"

"Frivolous," His cheeks creased into a faint smile as she nodded unwillingly. "Yes, I could see how our traditions could be considered as facetious. But I believe, my dear, that this view might betray your more mundane roots.

"Consider for a moment, the nature of magic." He conjured without word or wand the faint flow of lumos at the tips of his fingers. Lily's eyebrows rose. Wordless magic was advanced, but wandless required years of study. Lord Grey caught her expression and nodded in approval of her admiration. "We are magical creatures, Ms. Evans. Whether you believe we are the chosen children of mother magic or created from the very stars themselves as the old legends would have us believe, magic runs through our veins and what is magic, Ms. Evans?"

"The ability to exert your will on the world." Lily replied promptly. She and Severus had spent whole afternoons debating that exact question.

"A terribly academic answer," Lord Grey hummed, "But sufficient for our purposes. Yes. Magic is the manifestation of your will on the universe. What you picture in your head becomes, to some effect, what occurs in this world. However, our thoughts are mercurial things, aren't they? Fluid and in constant flux- imagine if magic actually followed our thoughts, Ms. Evans. This world would be little more than the spinning chaos of the void.

"On a good day, the sun would shine and birds would sing. But what if you had a spot of indigestion? Or jealousy over the good luck of a friend? Or your lover left you? What horrors would your magic wreck on the world, should you think it?"

Lily didn't answer, but couldn't help but admit he painted a compelling picture. It was tempting, on most days, to draw her wand and cast a bludgeoning curse on Potter in an effort to knock some sense into his thick head.

"I see you can imagine," Lord Grey chuckled, "No, these rituals which on the surface appear so frivolous are actually rooted in the deep need to provide order to a world which might otherwise be split apart by the chaos we could all command with a single word. The pureblood rituals began simply as a method to handle disputes. Rather than having a witch or wizard resort to their magic or call their families into feuds which might fracture the very nature of the world, the Praeceptum Praelium Praecantatio were slowly evolved to give the grieved party a fair, non magical hearing.

"As the years progressed, the laws and rituals continued to expand into other aspects of life. The turbulent early years of a young wizards magic were slowly brought under the Seven Principles of Magical Training. The outpouring of magic that occasions a successful romantic bonding were tempered and turned with the Courtship Dances. The birth of a magical child. The transferring the title of a family. The death of an elder. Each of these milestones in a witch or wizard's life once were traumatic and difficult times when one's emotions and thoughts might threaten to lash out and destroy. But now, each of these are tempered with rituals developed and strengthened through generations of practice.

"Or rather, they were." Here, Lord Grey's face turned sorrowful and he sighed. "Many of the old ways are being forgotten or relegated to whimsical anecdotes of history. The Ministry has usurped the traditional roles of the old rituals with beuracracy and the power of the aurorer corps. Oh, it is said to be a democracy, but if it truly represented the wills of the wizarding population, why does each new decree weaken the Old Ways and strengthen the Ministry's power?

"Education used to occur in the home and a child was deemed an adult when their parents decided, but now students lose the beauty of magic as they study purely for passing their OWLs and NEWTS. The Mapping of the Family Tree was a beautiful and delicate ritual to determine the compatibility between blood lines, but the Ministry demands a genology test when applying for a marriage license on the pretense of keeping 'sisters from marrying brothers and fathers from marrying daughters' when such occasions are so rare and produce such poor offspring that they are almost never found.

"Rituals involving any blood- even blood and flesh of the willing- are banned as evil and the decree of what is considered Dark Magic grows every year. There are some in the Wizengamot who would ban the teaching of such charms as the cutting or bludgeoning charms. Soon, our children's minds will be filled with the shoddiest drivel and the marvels of the past will be lost.

"I could go on my dear, but I believe my point is made," Lord Grey let his hands drop slowly back to his lap and he seemed to deflate in on himself, "Yes, there are some in our society who blame the Muggleborn for this decline, but they fail to see the rot permeates much deeper than an accepting view of those not born into our world. No, the rot goes much deeper than we realize."

For a long moment, Lord Grey was silent as he stared at the portrait of his late wife on the wall. As Lily hesitated over speaking, a house elf appeared in the doorway and rang a small bell. The man looked up with a smile and came back to himself.

"Ah, the bell of summonings. The salon will begin in earnest now," He rose slowly to his feet, waving off Lily's offer of assistance, "Thank you, my dear, but you have done more good than you know, indulging an old man in his lectures. There was a time when my work was widely read, did you know? Now, it is the work of my son and his friends who dominate the popular opinion. Alas, we the elderly try to impart the small wisdom accumulated over hundreds of years, but our words fall on deaf ears."

"Heir Grey writes?" Lily asked, thinking she would have to look up both Lord and Heir Grey's work in the Hogwarts Library. But Lord Grey waved a dismissive hand.

"Do not trouble yourself, my dear. It is poorly researched suppositions written more to curry favor than court truth. But, this young Riddle fellow, I do believe you will find his talk interesting. It is people like him, and you my dear, who give old wizards like me hope for the future of our world."

A/N: Praeceptum Praelium Praecantatio- rules of magical conflict (different than formal duels)

It's easy to come up with elaborate theories of the world and romanticize the past, isn't it? But you do need to temper it against reality.


	22. Chapter 22

"There you are," Lily whispered as Severus slunk into the seat next to her. She had thought to reserve the seat for her friend by casually draping the end of her shawl over the neighboring chair, but her concerned proved unfounded. The other witches and wizards gave her wide berth after Lord Grey had been escorted to a place of honor at the front of the room. Lily was glad she had chosen the far, back corner- all the better to disappear from view.

Severus glanced around the room, as though locating certain people and then sank back in his chair. Lucius had taken as seat against the far wall and was making polite conversation with a gaunt faced man. Bellatrix was almost vibrating in excitement as she sat in the front most seat available. Her fiancé lounged beside her looking decidedly less enthralled.

"Are you ok? Did anyone talk to you?" He demanded. Lily, long used to his ungraceful segues and invasive questions only rolled her eyes.

"Yes, actually. It was very nice," She added as Severus's straightened with an alarmed breath, "Lord Grey was kind enough to answer some of my questions. Did you know he's a halfblood? His mother fell in love with a Muggleborn!"

"Is he?" Severus gave a startled glance to where the old man was listening to someone, presumably his son by the similarity of their eyes, speak. "Merlin, I can't keep track. He wasn't rude? You didn't ask anything to personal?"

"Sev." Lily gave her friend a dry look. When it came to acceptable social skills, it wasn't a question who was the winner. Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm just worried, Lily. I don't like you being here. I still don't know why you were invited. It's…" He wrapped his arms around his thin chest and gave the surrounding wizards a suspicious glare.

"It's fine." Lily laid a comforting hand on Severus's arm, "You said it would be useful for me to be here and I genuinely enjoyed speaking with Lord Grey. Apparently both he and his son, Roland Grey I think, have published treatises on magic. When I get back to Hogwarts, I want to see if the library has copies of their work-"

"Roland Grey?" Severus interrupted, "That Grey? Don't read his work, Lily. Please."

"Why not?"

"It's…" Severus hesitated as he glanced around the room again as if to see who was listening in on their conversation. But all the nearby wizards seemed involved in their own conversations. They were basically forgotton in the far corner. "It's drivel. A series of essays explaining why wizards are superior to muggles using pseudo-natural philosophical reasoning to say that muggles are closer to animals than they are to wizards and muggleborns should be relegated as such."

Lily sank back into her chair in shock. Her eyes involuntary flicked to the father and son sitting in the front of the room.

"But he's a halfblood. His grandfather was a muggleborn." She whispered.

Severus shrugged, "It's a popular argument right now. Certain parts of pureblood society are touting his essays as philosophic proof of their superiority. He has the academic circles in a furor right now. It's how a relatively minor and halfblood family like the Grey's can host a salon and attract the crème de la crème of pureblood society," His voice twisted on the last words, dripping with quiet sarcasm. Lily sighed and resisted the urge to thread her arm through his in commiseration. She wasn't the only one being forced to learn more than she ever wanted to know about a new world. How Severus was able to keep all the political factions aligned amazed her.

"And," Severus continued after a minute, "Halfbloods are currently considered quite in Vogue- if they hold the right views." He gave her a tight, bitter smile.

"The right views?" Lily asked.

"Praise the old ways, admire the purebloods, be vocal defenders of how things were and intense critics of how things are, blame the muggleborns," Severus gave a tight shrug and sneered over at the two men. "The more vocal you are, the more praise you get. Doesn't surprise me that Heir Grey is one of the muggle's harshest critics- want's to look good to the ones in power."

Lily sighed. Severus had been cynical before she knew what the word meant. When they were kids, he never laughed or played like the kids at her school. Instead, he hung towards the outskirts, lurked in the corners and, if you were quiet and near enough, made scathing comments which were almost too accurate. If his revelation of magic was what brought them together first, Severus's scathing wit cemented their friendship. But over the years, the humor had faded into a bone-weary, dry contempt for his fellows which worried Lily more than she liked to admit.

"So what were you meeting about?" She finally asked in an effort to distract him. Times like these, Severus needed someone to force his mind from dark and dangerous tracts and into lighter means or he spiraled into bad places. "Cloaks and daggers or secret rendezvous?"

Severus spared her a faintly amused glance, "Ten days, Lily. Then I'll tell you everything I can." Ah, another part of the secret project. Lily huffed out a breath in mock annoyance.

"You, Mr. Snape, will have a lot of explaining to do in ten days. You realize that, right?" She nudged his ribs faintly and his smile grew slightly.

"I promise. I'll tell you everything. It-"

His voice cut off as a sudden silence descended over the guests. A man had walked to the front of the room and stood before the seated witches and wizards like a King surveying his vassles. Lily glanced up once and then her eyes were immediately drawn back to the dark and compelling eyes. The man wasn't handsome. The angles of his face were too sharp to look fully human, let alone pretty- but there was a magnetism that immediately commanded every eye in the room. Lily found she couldn't tear her eyes away- didn't want to, in fact.

When the man sensed that every eye was locked on him, he gave the room a small smile.

"Hello friends and welcome. My name is Tom Riddle…"

A/N: in my head cannon, Lord Voldemort only looks the way he does in the books and movies as a result of the ritual that raised whatever fraction of his soul was left. During the worst of his campaign (and before) I imagine he looks like an older version of his Hogwarts self- maybe a little altered by the magic he's studied, but ultimately human and compelling.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hello friends and welcome. My name is Tom Riddle. "

"As many of you know by your smiles. It is good to see so many familiar faces. After all, the true joy of these salons rest in their being a conversation rather than a lecture. After all, where else but in a conversation can you have your questions answered, your opinions shared, your concerns voice? No where.

"Perhaps then, this is why we now see so many new faces among our numbers. The old tradition of the Magical Salon touches on a deep need of the wizarding people- a need to connect, to listen, to learn, and to discuss. It's such a pity that there are so precious few venues of true conversation left.

"But Tom, I can hear some of you say, come to the shops of Diagon Alley, come to the halls of the Ministry, or the court of the Wizengamot and you will hear more conversation than you can bear. To which I can only reply, much can be said without being discussed.

"Because my friends I have been to the shops of Diagon Alley, I have walked down the halls of the Ministry, and I have sat in the court of the Wizengamot and while I have heard much noise, I have heard no conversation. One fragment of our society has raised their voices so loudly that they have drowned out any differing voice.

"It is our turn to listen, they say. We must shut our mouths and sit on our hands while they speak, they tell us. Too long has our privilege dominated the conversation and now it is their turn to speak, they cry. They must have their say in the conversation and so we must listen while our ways of magic, of life, even of self are decried as a more terrible curse on society than the cruciatus curse.

"Should we but, hesitantly, politely, suggest that the Old Ways have value, that our families are worthy and ourselves not morally bankrupt- we are shouted down with shrill voices to resume our silence. If we are to speak, it must be understand, it can only be to apologize for the thousands of crimes either perpetrated by ancestors or wholly imagined. If we dare to stand up against this histrionic onslaught, we are called names I blush to think of let alone repeat and told that we have forfitted our chance to speak by the crime of being born as we are.

"How, I ask you, can a true conversation occur in such a toxic wasteland of discourse.

"So permit me to be your voice for a moment. The voice of a people too long silence. The voice of a people whose views are belittled, demeaned, and ostracized in a culture that proclaims a loving tolerance of all differences- provided they are not yours.

"Now, before some may protest that I have a bias towards the old ways or pureblood culture, I will hasten to remind them that only half the blood in my body can lay claim to the bloodline of Slytherin. My childhood was spent in a Muggle orphanage. My first introduction to the magical world was Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore was my initiator.

"Every star was aligned, every case was made for my voice to join the shrill screams for tolerance and inclusion and acceptance of the Muggle lifestyle. I did not even know by blood heritage when I first arrived in the halls of Hogwarts. I had never held a wand in my life until a month before.

"And yet- and here is where my strongest argument lies, and yet- despite my ignorance. Despite my first experiences. Despite, yes even, despite my initial treatment in Slytherin. I still looked upon the wizarding culture and found it good. I looked upon the Old Ways of Magic and found them good. I looked upon you, the Purebloods, and found you good.

"Please my friends. Don't be deceived by the voices of this new generation. Your culture is not decrepit. Your magic is not weakening. If your family's power is weakening it is not because of any fault of your own but because of the change being forced upon you by the Ministry, by Dumbledore, by the ragged hoard of Muggles and Muggle lovers who would have you hate yourselves in an effort to love them.

"You are powerful. You are strong. Your power lies in your traditions and your strength in your heritage. Because, ask yourselves this, if the Muggleborns came to you with the respect you deserve by blood and magic, if they came and asked how you lived, wished truly from their hearts to know how to best be Magic's servant as you have been taught from cradle- could you turn them away?

"I answer for you- you could not. Instead, you would take these Muggleborns- these Hebes- into your homes and hearts and raise them in the way magic intended.

"But they, who have never held a wand until they were eleven, who have never seen magic before their teach, presume to teach you- you who have been raised around magic, who have magic flowing in your very veins- these Hebes presume to teach you how to live. They cry for rights of non-humans. They demand equal regard as our oldest families simply for the right of existing. They say our similar claim as magicals makes us equal when they don't celebrate the turning of the seasons. When they don't follow the old ways. When they say that Muggles are the same as us, Magic's chosen children.

"Is existence enough? Is Magic enough?

"I say no and no again! If Magic was enough we would let the were-wolves attend our schools and the vampires shop in Diagon Alley. We would let any charlatan muggle who claims to be magical into our world and crown them as our mage-emperor.

"No, it is culture, my friends. It is our shared heritage that distinguishes from the beasts and Muggles. In our traditions, magic is transformed from a tool to a way of life. In our rituals, we learn to not use magic but to be magic. In our laws that govern our daily lives, we become true witches and wizards of Magic.

"But our ministry would have you throw away everything that your ancestors, your grandparents fought so hard to preserve. They would have you separate yourself from the family lines and traditions which give your life meaning. They would have you embrace the muggles as kin and shun your own blood relatives.

"This cannot stand my friends. Pureblood culture- the foundation of the entire wizarding world- cannot exist on equal level with the perverted fumbling's of so called Muggle 'civilization.' We can not allow the laws to continue to destroy our balwarks against the muggle threat. We cannot allow Muggleborns to refuse to learn or adapt to our world. We cannot give up what we cherish and hold most dear in an attempt of reconciliation when the Muggleborns and so called progressives refuse to make the faintest effort of learning about this beautiful heritage they have been given the gift of experiencing.

"If they make no effort to understand our culture, we can make no effort to accept theirs. If they refuse to give us the respect and consideration we deserve, we must refuse them the same privileges. If they seek to destroy our way of life, we must fight back with every means at our disposal.

"If you have a seat in the Wizengamot, vote against these dangerous, new progressive measures. If you have friends or family who hold a seat, petition them to vote against these laws which will steal jobs, schooling, and worse from your children. Write to the Daily Prophet. Boycott stores who sell muggleborn paraphilia. In your own homes, bring back the old ways. Celebrate the turning of the seasons. Study your magic.

"I hope, from the very bottom of my magical core, that these measures will be enough to stem the genocide of the pure, but I fear that all our peaceful efforts will be in vain against the united power of the progressive Muggle lovers. If this proves to be the case, as I fear most dreadfully it will, I have no doubt that you will each take it upon yourself to raise your wand in defense of your families, your traditions, and your magic."

A/N: Hey all my dear readers. Thank you all for your questions!

For those who are reading after this chapter, I asked my readers for any questions they would like Tom to answer about himself or the world or his politics. The lovely responses prompted the next scene and let me indulge in some ideas I didn't know how to address. Thank you all for a successful challenge!


	24. Chapter 24

The applause started slowly, then gathered in momentum. Several young witches and wizards (with Bellatrix being the most noticeable) actually rose to their feet and cheered. Tom accepted the praise with a humble bow of his head, but Lily noticed he made no effort to stem the clapping even when the older witches and wizards had stopped.

Finally, he raised a hand and silence settled once more through the room.

"Thank you, my friends. In the course of all my travels, England continues to be my most cherished location. In part due to the receptiveness of all of you to rationality and clear thinking." He gave them a smile that seemed to be intended for each one alone, "Now, we have come to my favorite part of the Salon- the questioning. Or, as I prefer to think of it, the conversation. Please, stand before you speak, so that everyone can hear you."

There was a flurry of whispers that slowed as an older wizard slowly climbed to his feet. He leaned heavily on his cane and a white beard flowed over his chest. There was a passing resemblance to Professor Dumbledore, Lily realized. But where the Headmaster's eyes were sparkling and blue, this man's eyes were dark and pinched.

"Mr. Riddle," He wheezed, "I speak for many of us when I say that your impassioned stance against the encroaching policies of the Dumbledore faction are inspiring. Yes, very inspiring indeed. Truly you represent the face of the new defense of our beloved traditions."

"Thank you, Lor-"

"But," the old man cut in sharply, "I worry, and here I believe I speak for many of us as well, when I say I worry if your stance on Muggleborns may be too lax- too lax by far. Now, this may not be your fault- not your fault at all- blood does run true. But why accept the filthy blooded creatures at all, that's what I want to know. Keep the wizarding world pure by cutting them off the corruption at the root!"

For a moment, something tight and furious flew over Riddle's face almost too fast to be caught. Most of the audience was staring at the older man and missed it, but Lily had continued to watch the speaker's face. Before he could answer, a foppishly dressed man with long, golden hair rose to his feet.

"Do spare us, Lord York," He drawled waving a hand with far too many rings at the fiercely glowering older man, "Your tiresome speeches about Muggleborns are so well known than any one of us could quote it verbatim."

"That's Lord Lancaster," Severus whispered in her ear, "The two families are one insult away from a blood feud. The Muggleborn question is just the latest arena for their hatred. Last year it was the House elf welfare act. Tomorrow it will be about the modesty of modern witches robes."

Lily sent him a small smile, but inwardly she just felt tired. Another two, powerful wizards who didn't see her or others with her heritage as real people real problems. They were just a token to move around the infinitely complex chessboard of wizarding politics. While she quietly despaired, the debate continued.

"And what would you have us do, Lord Lancaster?" The older man gave him an oily smile, "Accept the Muggleborns with open arms?"

"Would that you be so lucky," The blond man purred, "Your infantile arguments might actually hold up against such a wicker man suggestion. As I have said before and will continue to point out in the light of your singular troll-headedness: if we leave any untrained magicals among the muggles- no matter their heritage- one accidental display of magic will reveal our presence to the Muggle scourage and rain total death and destruction upon our world. Of course, we mustn't blame you, Lord York. Your encroaching senility does affect the finer workings of your mind."

Before the older wizard could respond, Riddle broke in smoothly.

"Thank you both for bringing up such a vital consideration." Under his smile, both men slowly sank back to their seats while glaring at each other. Lily was suddenly struck by what sort of relationship they must have had in Hogwarts and whether Severus and Potter would grow up to continue their bickering and feud outside of the walls of Hogwarts.

"Now, the Muggleborn question, as it is phrased these days in a superb example of the Progressive's tendency for understatement, is one that is of utmost importance to our future as a sustainable wizarding community. Luckily, this exact problem has been debated and discussed by some of the greatest minds in the wizarding world for centuries. Over the ages, many different attempts have been made to either assimilate or ban Muggleborns from our way of life. From the Rites of Purification in the Ancient Reman empire to the Chagling Children of Merlins time- even to the slaughter of all Muggleborn children in Egypt and Jerusalem.

"However, no one attempt ever solved the question completely. The slaughters caused the local magical communities to stagnate and contract strange diseases. The rites lead to some of the bloodiest decades in our history. The changling children lead to such a blurring of the Muggle and Magical world that the blood thirsty Muggles began a quest to eradicate all Magicals from their communities through fire and faith. I could continue- the re-education programs. The deification of Magicals. The suppression of magical abilities.

"We could search the world entire and not find a single solution. Why, you may ask? Because we forget the most important consideration- Magic is cultural. The suggestions that worked for the African or Australian wizards cannot be so easily transported to our British shores. Why? Because we have a different culture and thus, a different magical potential in our veins. If we are not willing to adopt Muggle traditions, why should we be so eager to look for solutions beyond our shores when a rich history of dealing with this question resides in our collective memory."

"Perhaps, Mr. Riddle, you are thinking of the Wizarding tradition of Tutella Hebes?" Lucius Malfoy rose halfway out of his seat as he answered the unspoken question. Riddle bestowed upon the blonde boy a gracious smile.

"Indeed, Lord Malfoy. Despite the Latin name, Tutella Hebes is an age old and honored tradition among British wizards. With a few modifications, I believe that this ritual could prove to be the answer to our current troubles with Muggleborns."

"Mr. Riddle, I'm afraid I don't follow," A slim witch with light hair and watery eyes rose, "Tutella Hebes arose from the original Changling rituals of Merlin's era. It fell out of practice when children were no longer introduced into the Pureblood homes. Are you suggesting a law to force Muggleborns into the Tutella Hebes rituals?"

"Of course not, Lady Coddling." Tom answered with a smile, "I would never dream of suggesting that anyone of any blood purity be forced into such an arrangement. However, I do not believe it outside of the Ministry's power to grant financial or some other such compensation to the families that would be willing to instruct the lost children of magic into the true ways." The woman sat down looking thoughtful.

"But Muggleborns hate us, Riddle." A scarred wizard with a writhing tattoo around his neck rose stiffly, "My son Damian is in Hogwarts right now and his descriptions of the Muggleborns is nothing short of disgusting. They rub their heritage in our faces and make an ungodly fuss if anyone so much as mention Pureblood rituals. They'd never accept the restrictions of Tutella Hebes."

Lily sent a confused look towards Severus. "Damian Pucy," He whispered to her, "Ravenclaw. Hystronic prat."

A faint image of a younger, dark haired boy with a sour expression popped up in her mind. She had caught him sneaking to the kitchens once last year after curfew. When she had threated removing house points if he didn't return to the Ravenclaw common room immediately, he swore at her and began ranting about the conspiracy of mudblood discrimination and purity envy she clearly was exhibiting.

"While it is true that many of the current generation of Muggleborns are beyond hope or help, I have it on good authority that there is a small, but growing, contingent of Muggleborns in Hogwarts who are interested in not only learning about our culture but also pursuing the tradition of Tutella Hebes." For the briefest moment, his eyes found Lily across the room and hesitated on her face with an unreadable expression. She shivered.

"I believe it is our role as enlightened wizards to reach out to our lost and abandoned Muggleborns and guide them back to the true way of Magic. Provided, of course, that they are open to instruction and willing to embrace their claim to a wizarding inheritance."

"But Mr. Riddle," the pale woman, Lady Coddling, had risen again- another question clearly troubling her, "Tutella Hebes traditionally ends with the witch or wizard in question being accepted as a full blooded member of the sponsoring family- including all rights to be married to other purebloods. Would you really support this conclusion? What about the years of careful breeding! Any children of such a union would be genealogically half-blood not pure blood!"

It was only a slow blink, but in the small gesture in response to the woman's twittering question Lily read an entire world of irritation, frustration and boredom. It passed in a moment and a graceful smile crossed Riddle's face once more.

"I believe Lady Coddling that this is a very important point that must be given all the due consideration," He put a strange intonation on those words as though he wanted to be saying something very different, "While the majority of families who regularity practiced Tutella Hebes to restore their ranks after wars or plagues did indeed raise the child to the level of their own family line, there was a small conclave in Northern Wales which had their Tutella Hebes swear an Oath of Depenancy onto the family upon the completion. Those children became, not full family members, but dependents on the family as serfs for three generations. Or perhaps you would be interested to know that the Wizegamot Rulings of 1842 decreed that Tutella Hebes who are not joined to the family may be given the rank of Primas Half-blood.

"Regardless," His voice raised slightly as the witch opened her mouth, "The Tutella Hebes is the property of their host family until such time as they are either made blood kin, sworn as a Dependant, or given the rank of Primas-Halfbood. Under all these cases, the host family has ample room to suggest and even dictate the marriage proposals and acceptance of their charge. So unless your Hebes has a particular affinity for Unforgivables or a talent for making Love-altering potions, I really do not think your fears of Tutella Hebes stealing acceptable marriage prospects from your daughters and son are as dire as you may believe. No doubt because all your children no doubt share their mother's indubitable amount of charm."

The witch who had begun to look rather overwhelmed and frightened by Riddle's increasingly sharp diatribe, immediately blushed and sat down at the final, abrupt compliment. There was a moment of silence where Riddle seemed to compose himself once more.

"I believe that if that is all the questions, I will bring this Salon to a close. Thank you to Lord and Heir-"

"Tom, I find myself with a question." A regal voice cut through his ending statements like a severing curse through a robe. The assembled wizards and witches turned to look in the back of the room where a striking woman reclined in her chair. Grey had just begun to dust the corners of her temples, but her face retained the stately beauty of her youth without the peculiar shininess that bespoke of dependence on anti-aging potions. She made no effort to rise to address the speaker, but fixed him with piercing green eyes.

"Ah. Lady Greengrass." To his credit, Riddle's shoulders didn't droop and his posture didn't change in any way to indicate that this was the last person he wished to speak to at the moment. But from the way Bellatrix was glaring at the older witch, Lily could only surmise that this was another long standing contention.

"Tom," The woman smile, "No need to be so formal, we were classmates at school, were we not?"

"Indeed, Lady Greengrass," Tom replied smoothly, "But I believe it would be in poor taste for me to address you as 'Circe' without your permission. Is Lord Greengrass accompanying you today?"

"Unfortunately, he had more important matters to attend to: our children needed their bedtime stories, after all. " Though the witch's voice showed no hint of changing, it was clear that Tom had gained a point in their sparring match, "But, thinking of my dear Husband does remind me of one of your previous salons-"

"It's so pleasing to hear that you follow my work so closely Lady Greengrass."

"About the effects of culture on wizarding minds," The woman continued without acknowledging the comment, "Now, for reasons you have done us all the favor of stating so forcibly yourself, you are quite the fan of promoting culture over blood. But in this particular salon- I believe it was about your research into the Reman Purity Rites- you acknowledged that exposure to and regular use of magic enhances the inherent magic in the blood."

"Ah yes- one of my earlier lectures," Tom almost smiled in real pleasure, "The Reman Emperors developed several rites to strengthen the quantity of fire nature in even the most atmospheric of the old families proving that-"

"And in the questioning period of this particular lecture you eventually did admit that the earlier a child is exposed to the use of magic- even ambient spells- the stronger the child."

"Stronger only by being more familiar. Magical strength alone-"

"Depends on blood, Mr. Riddle?" Lady Greengrass gave him a thin smile, "But I believe that contradicts your more recent statements, doesn't it. So, what I am eager to know, is how you- a self proclaimed muggle raised, Primas Halfblood who never held a wand until you attended Hogwarts- could lay claim to the extraordinary effects of magical culture?"

There was a moment of silence in the room. Lily noticed how the once enthusiastic purebloods turned to consider Riddle with a certain air of smug superiority. To his credit, Tom didn't display any sign of discomfort.

"After all, it has been established by multiple sources that the earlier the exposure to magic the greater the affect. After all, by the age of eleven it is believed that Wizards are set enough in their personality and abilities to be sorted by the sorting hat- how much of an effect can culture really have after that Mr. Riddle? Or would we be forced to argue that if culture matters more than blood, the culture you have currently entrained is not wizarding but muggle?"

The woman gave him a polite, serpentine smile, but her eyes were closed and dismissive.

A/N: wow- this was a fun challenge to write. Thank you to FFBeginner22 and OnceUponATime14 for the questions used in the chapter and to the others who thoughts and questions will be answered in subsequent ones.

I have an elaborate headcannon for the Greengrass family mostly inspired by Daphne from the books so Lady Circe Greengrass might play a larger role in future chapters as a pro-pureblood anti-voldemort anti-dumbledore fragment of the population.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	25. Chapter 25

"Ms. Evans, what did you think of our speaker?" Lucius Malfoy appeared out of the crowd as if called by Magic herself. Lily gave him a thin smile and grasped Severus's arm more tightly.

"He was compelling," She finally replied. That seemed a safe answer. Mr. Riddle was nothing if not a gifted and gripping speaker. His voice was warm and cultured with the faint hint of an accent picked up, according to Severus, in his post-Hogwarts travels around the world. Even in front of the packed room, Riddle stood with the easy confidence of one who knew he would be welcomed where ever he went, no matter his blood status. Even in the last minute questioning, he had remained confident and relaxed. Lily was almost jealous.

"It does my heart good to hear you say that, Ms. Evans." Lucius's pale face lifted with a momentary smile. "Considering he has extended an invitation to you to attend our post-Salon gathering."

"What!" Severus's sharp voice cut into the conversation, but Lucius continued as though he hadn't heard.

"It's an intimate affair. A chance for a small group of devotees to gather and discuss ideas slightly more intriguing than normal discourse allows. We would be honored if you would join us."

"Lucius- this is enough. She's attended the salon. Shes-"

"Severus," Lucius silenced Severus's ragged protests with the near whisper of his name. The two boys stared at each other in silent argument, but finally Lucius's will won out and Severus dropped his eyes. His thin shoulders slumped and his cheeks seemed thinner than normal.

"As you say, Lord Malfoy," He muttered, "Just please- can you ensure the laws of Hospitality will extend to us?"

"Of course, Severus, who do you think I am?" The blond boy gave him an amused glance. When Severus didn't answer, Lucius sighed and turned towards her with an air of long suffering patience.

"Ms. Evans, I invite you into the Nott Keep under the Law of Hospitality- while under my friend's roof no harm will befall you or action be taken against you on risk of my magic." Malfoy gave her a mocking little bow at the end of his speech. At Lily's side, Severus relaxed slightly so whatever Malfoy had said was apparently good.

"Thank you." She finally said, "That's very kind of you."

"Indeed," With a final ironic smile, Malfoy turned away from her and back to Severus, "If you are satisfied Mr. Snape, will you be so kind as to transport yourselves to the Nott Keep?"

With a swirl of his cloak, Malfoy disappeared with a pop. A second later the two of them followed.

0X0X0X0X0

In days long past, castles served not an aesthetic purpose but a defensive one. When raiding armies approached, the entire village would retreat between the castle walls to wait out whatever marauding forces set on destroying them. Of course, Muggles only had to defend against other muggles and their early technologies.

Nott Keep looked like it had been built to withstand dragon fire.

Lily gazed up at the hulking hunk of stone that lurked menacingly on the top of the hill. The home looked old. It looked strong. It looked like the last place you would want to live or visit unless you were being pursued by a goblin army or troll.

Around them various other figures popped into existence and began heading up the hill. Severus sighed and offered her his arm.

"The Notts have old wards that prevent apparating any closer." He explained as they began hiking up the steep incline, "Good in a battle, bad for a social visit." Soon their breath was reserved for the climb and Lily was bitterly regretting the delicate shoes she had worn to make a good impression. Hopefully the Hogwarts Elves knew how to get mud stains out of silk.

0X0X0X0

At least, Lily thought in her most sincere effort to see the best of this situation, the Nott's were consistent. The interior of the Keep matched the exterior in every way: sparse, militaristic, and wholly devoid of any home like atmosphere. Ancient weapons hung on the walls between tapestries depicting slow moving battles with entirely more blood than Lily was comfortable with. Their footsteps echoed down the stone hallways and Lily swore she could almost see her breath.

Severus seemed to have been here before because he led them down identical hallway after hallway that soon had Lily completely lost.

"It's to confuse invaders," Severus explained when the paused at another branching hallway. "The early Nott's cast some serious enchantments on the outer rooms. If you don't know how to follow the signs, you'll end up wandering in circles and be easy to pick off. Don't go wander off, understand?"

Lily nodded in agreement and pulled her cloak around her shoulders more closely.

Finally, they turned the corner into a large room that looked, for the first time, like it was a livable area. A fire roared in a hearth large enough for Lily to walk into without bending her head. Heavy furniture sat above enormous rugs that must have once been magnificent but were now faded and worn. The tapestries on the walls no longer depicted the worst of the battles, but of brave wizards and witches returning to their castles with the heads, hearts or wands of their enemies.

Bloody was a relative term, Lily decided as she glanced hastily away from the tapestry where an older witch presented the head of a troll to a blush wizard under a lemon tree.

A handful of wizards and witches had gathered in the room. Some she recognized from the Salon, others from her classes. Lucius was sitting on couch listening to a dark haired witch with slightly protruding eyes describe something that required many hand gestures.

"HA!" a harsh voice broke through the quiet murmurs of the room and an older wizard turned from a complicated geometrical tapestry next to the fire showing multiple moving figures. "Mulcibar and Crouch took a wrong turn. The fools- it will take them an hour to find their way back."

"Nott, when is He arriving?" Bellatrix turned away from her consideration of the tapestries and glared at the older man who was still chuckling over the misfortune of the other wizards. Lily felt a shiver of empathy for the two who were stuck wandering those frigid corridors for another hour.

"Sent Cassandra to pick him up," The man glanced at the tapestry again. It was clearly some complicated map of the interior of the keep. "They should be here soon."

As if summoned by the words, another door flew open and Tom Riddle entered, followed by a thin, young witch with brown hair and a pinched, weedy expression. As one, every witch and wizard in the room rose to their feet and bowed at his entrance. Riddle acknowledged them with a raise of his hand and began to circle the room, greeting each by name and making small conversation.

At the Salon, Lily had been tucked in the far back corner and had been shielded from the man's presence by the press of bodies in front of her. Now, being so close, she was struck once again by the serpentine grace of his movements, the charisma of his presence. Every eye on the room was drawn to him even in this more casual setting. Was it a spell? Some trait hidden in his blood line? Or just a natural magnetism?

Any discomfort or anger from the previous hour seemed washed away. When he smiled upon this group of people, he no longer looked quite so gentle or open. There was something sharp and fierce in his gaze as he glanced around the group. The confidence from his assumed welcome had transformed into the assumption of power.

He strode to the front of the room and stood before the enormous fireplace for a moment, hands clasped behind his back as he gazed into the inferno before him. A brief bated moment passed, before he began to speak.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far!


	26. Chapter 26

"My friends, our world is dying.

"I don't need to tell you this. You feel the rot in your bones. You see the slow decay in our sacred places. You can smell it in the fear ridden stench that emanates from the great, placid crowds of people who meander through Diagon Alley or huddle in Salon rooms twittering in fear but lacking the will to act.

"I have gathered you here today because you are the few who are not afraid to feel, who do not avert your eyes from the sight of a crumbling world, who cringe away in disgust at the complacency of the wizards of our time and burn with the desire to act.

"You are not like those old fools gathered to convince each other the end is not nigh. Merlin himself could stand before the so called elders of our society and implore them to take a stand against the death of their world and they would close up their ears. Signs of the apocalypse are pointed out to them, but they are can only see the petty, short term games of power they play.

"They decry the state of today's youth, but refuse to acknowledge that it they who raised you. They who created this world that closes in around you. What hopes do you have for yourselves or this world? Our every day lives are hemmed in by the Statute of Secrecy and fear of the Muggles. When we seek to alleviate our boredom in methods that endanger no wizard- ministry's meddling busy bodies decree that simple pleasures like Muggle baiting are made illegal. Daily we are forced further into our self-imposed ghetto. Daily we are stripped of our few and precious rites as wizards.

"Forbidden to go where we please, dress as we please, do as we please- we who can remake reality in our image must distort our daily lives out of so called 'concern' both for and of the low based Muggles. Did you know that in their most sacred texts, the Muggle's most powerful force- their God- is a God because he can create light out of nothing?

"Watch my friends: Lumos.

"And our youngest children learn to do this simple act in their first year at Hogwarts! Why do we then fear these creatures when we are as great- no, greater- than the beings they worship!

"I'll tell you, dear friends; it is because our greatest and most essential birthright is being stolen from us. Each year, the list of spells the Ministry considers dark grows longer. Each year, the strength and skill of magic we are being taught in school diminishes. Each year, we grow weaker while the Ministry feeds on our strength and grows stronger like a bloated tick on the side of a dog.

"And why? To keep another Grindelwald from rising in our nation. They believe that if we can be kept compliant, kept ignorant, kept divided- we will be easy to manipulate. Distract us with arguments of Muggleborns and blood purity and we won't notice while our very heritage is being stolen under our very noses!

"No other counties government has so much power over their people. No other countries education is as pathetic and weak as Hogwarts. No other countries populace are so sheep like as to peacefully swallow the lies spurned by Dumbledore and his political factions. They would have us reduced to the most inane of spells, the weakest of potions, the most infantile of magic in order to keep us controllable.

"And why? Because we have forgotten the simplest and most basic laws of the most powerful magic: sacrifice.

"Think back to the bans of the Ministry. What were the first magics to be forbidden and considered dark? The blood sacrifices. First, we could no longer spill our enemy's blood. Then any magical. Then any unwilling blood. Finally, we arrive today where any blood sacrifice is considered the most evil, the most dark of spells- regardless if the flesh and blood be given freely and of a pure heart.

"Think of the limits of healing potions. There are old books- now forbidden- that showed how you could shorten your own life to extend a loved ones. These potions are forbidden. Placenta and cauls now must be burned by Ministry decree after the birth of a child. A virgin's first blood or first ejaculate may not be sold. Tears of the broken hearted are reserved for imaginary tales. Even the simple love tokens of a lock of your beloveds hair is frowned upon in our 'enlightened' age.

"These are the tangible manifestations of sacrifice. Spells that invoke the more delicate sacrifice's- of loyalties, family ties, morality- all these have been slowly, but seamlessly, removed from first our curriculums, then our book shelves, and now from our memories.

"Our magical cores grow when we strip away the mental and spiritual limitations that society imposes upon us. All the constricting strictures of our daily lives were designed to keep our magical cores under-developed and atrophied so we would not grow too powerful, not be too willing to give ourselves over to the glory that is magic.

"In my travels, my mind was forced to expand beyond the cage created by my faulty education and previous beliefs. Hungry for the freedom such revelation brought, I continued to strip old beliefs and unnecessary morals from my soul until I was able to feel the first flicker of the true touch of magic.

"Our world, my friends, is created by our minds. When we free our minds, we free ourselves to be the beings magic intended. Free. Powerful. Unstoppable. I wish to share this freedom with you- whether you have already had a taste of the true power that lies at the heart of any sacrifice or if you are skeptical to what I say. Skepticism is good. Ask questions. Question the answers you receive. Question the traps in your mind that make you accept the answers of your forefathers. Dare to dream of a bigger, brighter, better world.

"Don't believe me? Then let me show you. Close your eyes and listen to my voice…"

A/N: Riddle has a different speech for every audience. If it isn't clear yet, these are his future death eaters.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

The crystalline stars sang crystalline songs as they danced their endless dance in the inky velvet of the infinite void-

 _"Lily! Where have you-"_

They had danced the dance of the stars and the fire and magic herself. Minds calm. Hearts open. Limbs tangled, sprang apart, curved, bent, dove, leapt-

 _"Catch her Alice-"_

Each of her teeth was a tiny monument to the rise and fall of an ancient civilization. When she stretched her hands sparks flew from her finger tips and danced in the blood that thrummed in her veins. The embers of the fire had taught her secrets reserved for the firebird and each blade of grass whispered untold horrors of a time when she would once more fall into them never to rise.

 _"Frank- she's not making any sense-"_

Oh Magic- magic- the thrum of your love in my blood- the promise of your care on my lips-

 _"Should we get Madame Pomfrey?"_

Never will I shun thee- never will I hide my face from your gaze-

 _"Frank?!"_

I pledge myself to thee from now and evermore- from cradle to grave to cradle once more-

 _"No. Let's just get her to bed. Careful now."_

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Lily woke somewhere warm and comfortable. Soft. Her hands traced over the thick quilt she recognized as her bed. How did she get here? Last thing she remembered was accepting a cup of something from Severus- he had said something she didn't catch- and the bitter taste stung her tongue as she swallowed and then-

Oh, she was tired. Lily sighed once- glad to be relaxing under the heavy weight of her quilt. Her limbs felt a little like lead and a little like overcooked pasta which had always seemed contradictory until this moment.

"Lily?" A soft voice asked from beside her ear. The side of the mattress sank as someone sat next to her. A whispered word and then the brush of almost familiar magic caused Lily to flinch. This magic was painful- foreign. It hurt to have it brush against her skin and magical core. Not like- like something- something that had been beautiful and pure and perfect and so tantalizingly out of reach. It hurt to think.

"Lily? You're awake?"

Lily cracked open a heavy eyelid and saw Alice's concerned face hovering over her. When the girl saw Lily was awake, she threw herself into a hug with a cry of relief.

"Oh Lily! You had me so worried! I was terrified- absolutely terrified something terrible had happened- and something has, hasn't it? I waited up all night with you!"

"'m ok, Alice." Lily rasped. "Just… tired. What-what happened?"

"You came back last night- very late. Frank and I were waiting up for you, because Clearwater's just sent a letter- but it was getting later and later. Potter was distraught- went out with his friends to look for you."

"Oh," Lily couldn't bring herself to say more than that. A deep sadness was beginning to well under the exhaustion and she was worried she would start to cry before too long. "That's kind of you."

"Yes- but- Lily, where were you?" Alice grasped her friend's hand tightly, "You came back after midnight and were raving. You could barely stand and you kept trying to sing and your pupils were huge- where were you!"

"At the Salon."

"The Salon?" Alice frowned, "Where? Which Salon?"

It took a moment for the answer to surface. "At Grey Manor?"

"They Greys?" Alice frowned as she considered the complex web of pureblood politics, "They Grey's are generally neutral family. Respectable. Who was the speaker?"

"Mr. Riddle." It's funny, but she thought she had learned another name for the man just recently. But the words wouldn't rise to a conscious level. Alice's frown deepended.

"Riddle… Is he that speaker about Pureblood culture?" Lily nodded at Alice's question, "Was he any good?"

The sadness rose again with a vengeance and this time a faint tear slid down the corner of her face.

"No," She breathed, "He was… I was scared Alice."

"Well no wonder," Alice pattered her hand comfortingly, "All alone in that room of purebloods. Who took you?"

Names and faces, at first so clear, blurred when Lily opened her mouth. There had been people. People she recognized, but she couldn't remember their names. Her tongue felt leaden as she sought to describe even the most basic descriptions.

"I don't know," She whispered. "I don't remember."

"Were you poisoned?" Alice asked sharply, "Or a spell. Do you remember anything?" There had been a cup, hadn't there? Something bitter? Or was it sweet? Maybe it was just some punch from the refreshments. Or pumpkin juice? The details were beginning to bleed into each other- blur when she tried to set them down in her mind.

Lily could only shake her head, "I don't know."

"Do-" Alice caught herself with a sign. Pasting on a kind smile, she smoothed a warm hand over Lily's forehead. The gesture was so reminiscent of her mother that Lily felt another tear slip down the cheek. She was tired and scared at the holes in her memory.

"You're probably tired, Lily," Alice soothed, "Why don't you sleep? Frank already told your professors that you had come down with a cold. I'll make sure to ask your classmates for any notes you miss so you just rest up and feel better."

Lily couldn't remember the last time she heard such appealing advice. Nodding, she closed her eyes and almost missed Alice's next words.

"… Clearwater's letter on the table. Take a look at it when you get a chance- maybe you can help us narrow down the options…."

0X0X0X0X0

When Lily awoke again, the afternoon sunlight cast a golden gleam over the dorm. Her other room mates were out and, except for the cup of now cold tea on her nightstand, she seemed to have been left alone during her nap. More happily, the recollection of the morning conversation with Alice came to mind easily, though answers for what happened before seemed more elusive.

Lily pushed herself slowly up. Her limbs no longer felt immobile, but the deep ache still radiated in her chest. Ghosts of memories flickered on the edges of her consciousness, but danced away as she reached to bring them into clarity.

Severus. Severus would know what was happening. He brought her to the Salon, which she still remembered, and-

Hadn't there been something else about Severus? Something Alice said this morning?

Lily glanced to her bedside table and saw a folded letter wedged under the mug of cold tea. That's right, Alice had said something about Clearwater. Taking advantage of her privacy and the unexpected day off, Lily unfolded the thick parchment and scanned over the neat handwriting.

Typical introductions. A rather overly enthusiastic expression of gratitude for letting Vincent look over this. A rather too lengthy discussion of just what methods Vincent used to research the question, but he was a Ravenclaw after all. Lily settled back against her pillow when she came to the list of possible explanations for Severus's behavior.

 _This concludes the summary of possible ways which Mr. Snape might ally himself either formally or informally to a major Pureblood family. However, in none of these cases, would Mr. Snape be able to apply for a successful Tutella Hebes of Ms. Evans as he would still be considered a Halfblood. However, under options 2 and 5 he would be in an advantageous position to request his allied Pureblood family to sponser Ms. Evans for Tutella Hebes. On an entirely personal reflection, the most likely Pureblood families to which Mr. Snape might ally himself appear to be Black, Malfoy, and Nott. In which case, I would urge you to urge Ms. Evans most strongly to reconsider accepting help from this particular arena._

 _There are few options for Mr. Snape to attain the rank of Pureblood considering his currently known blood status of Primary Halfblood._

 _First, he may reveal certain indiscretions in his family line which may result in his actually being a pureblood. However, considering the length of general lack of acknowledgement, it would be necessary for Mr. Snape to undergo Trials of Blood at the best scenario or Trials of Legitimacy at the worst. However, based on the lack of available information, I hesitate to even suggest to which family Mr. Snape might apply this suit._

Lily squinted her eyes as she tried to parse the delicate language of the paragraph. When the meaning sunk in, her eyes flew open. Elieen Snape might be in a miserable marriage but she would never cheat on her husband! And Severus took too much after his father to suggest otherwise.

 _Secondly, he may be adopted as heir by a defunct line to which he has some blood line connection with in at least three generations. This is a rare and unlikely possibility, but there is precedent. In the early 1600's, the Dumbledore line was in danger of dying out due to a certain reticence in producing offspring. Pellinore Dumbledore adopted Hestia Glome- a secondary halfblood who was the second cousin twice removed of Lady Pellinore- as her Heir._

 _However, researching Mr. Snape's known family tree (please see the attached Prince family tree) reveals no related families in danger of dying out._

 _At this point, I was close to despair, but looking over the Prince Family Tree properly sparked a new idea. The Prince family is quite sparse at the moment. Elieen was the only child of Septimus and Daria Prince. After her renunciation of the wizarding world she was naturally disowned which moved the Heirship from the main Prince line to the secondary branch. Here Maxwell Prince became the Heir, but He perished during the battles in Europe against Grindelwald. The only remaining Prince alive is Delilah Prince- a widow close to her 200's. Should she die, the Prince line will be extinct._

 _Now, considering both Mr. Snape associations with Lord Malfoy and the Malfoy's use of the Old traditions, I looked more deeply into some of the Reuman traditions which I had originally researched for your question of Tutella Hebes. One of the rituals seemed to strike my memory. It has been translated rather inadequately into the Rites of Ascension._

 _I had initially considered it a subset of the Tutella Hebes rites- but further researched showed it needed the applicant to be at least the rank of Primary Halfblood to undertake the purifying rites. It wasn't appropriate for Ms. Evans, but I began to research the history of the Rites of Ascension._

 _Their original purpose was to prepare priests and priestess of the Reumian holy orders for their work in the temples. It was believed to strengthen the fiery nature of the Wizard and eliminate their earthly nature- leaving them more pure. It took a full year to prepare and a full year to undertake. There are four rites which correspond to holy days of the year: the summer and winter solstices and the fall and spring equinoxes. I've attached a bibliography of possible sources if you are interested in learning more about the rites themselves._

 _Over the years, the rites became less religious in nature and soon many members of the aristocracy were undertaking the rites to prove the strength of their magic. Since the rites are very challenging and occasionally result in fatalities, they were seen as positive proof of a wizard's magic- regardless as blood._

 _The Rites fell out of popularity for a few centuries until the aftermath of the Year of Sorrow and the War of Thornes decimated the pure blood of the wizarding community. Rather than allow so many ancient families to die out, the Council of the Unicorns met and decreed that should a wizard be the last remaining of a blood line, regardless of blood status, he or she shall undergo the Rites of Ascension and acquire all the benefits and responsibilities of Head of the Family if approved by the full council._

 _Perhaps, Mr. Snape is hoping to take advantage of this ancient law to resurrect the Prince line when Delilah Prince passes into the next world. With the political support of Lord Malfoy, he will no doubt be allowed to become Lord Prince, pureblood, should he undertake these rites._

 _However, Lady Prince is still very much alive and this options may only come to pass in the far future._

Lily skimmed over the rest of the letter which expressed, once again, Vincent's sincere gratitude for Frank's interest and an offer to help him with any legal matters which arose once again. She sighed and sank back against her pillow.

Severus had said he would explain everything after Easter Break. Maybe she shouldn't worry so much and just trust him? Except-

Lily shot up and pulled her book bag onto her bed. Rummaging through, she pulled her homework planner from the depths and flipped to the month of March. Easter break was the second to last week of March this year- the middle of which was March 21st. The Spring Equinox.

A/N: Ok- my dear readers. Hopefully this explains what Snape is up to with his Rites of Ascension.

Also, this story was originally due to a challenge to write and post every day. In that sense, it has been very successful, but I find myself wanting to work on some other things that require less demanding updates. So, I'm going to wrap up the first half of this story in the next three or four chapters, then take a break. Eventually, I'll return to finish it- because I have some strong ideas of where I want it to end up, but I need to actually plot out what I want to happen first.

Thank you for all your support!


End file.
